Something's Missing in My Life
by Jean Armour
Summary: It's her nine-teenth birthday, and Hannah STILL refuses to let her pain show ever since both of her parents passed away years ago. But, she's whisked away by a storm that hits her town, and she finds herself in the universe of her favorite disney movie, the Great Mouse Detective. She must get home, but... something's missing in her life. Is this where she is meant to be... to stay?
1. An Inconvenient Start

_**An Inconvenient Start**_

"Item ninety-six," proclaimed Ratigan with a chuckle, "a heavy tax shall belevied against all parasites and sponges. Such as the elderly, the infirm, and especially..." he said with an evil smirk, "little children!"

The small boy he was referring to had spat in his face, making Ratigan irritated, before his mother quickly pulled him away in fear.

"That's ridiculous! You're insane!" Shouted an elderly male mouse on crutches.

Ratigan was clearly quite irritated with this mouse's lack of respect toward Mousedom's new king, which was himself. Although he attempted to do his best to conceal his anger, you could still see the unthinkable frustration when he did the unthinkably vulgar.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." He said with agitation in his tone that could be heard clearly. Then, he swiped the poor mouse's crutches away!

"I have the power!" He shouted, breaking both crutches in one snap with his own two hands.

"Of course you do!" The robot Queen exclaimed.

"I am... SUPREME!" Each sentence of his got louder and louder.

"Only you!" The robot cried out.

"This is MY KINGDOM!" He shouted as he maniacally laughed his heart out as the crowd looked on at this power hungry rat with utter fear and shock.

_**Author's Note:**_ If any of you have ever seen the Great Mouse Detective, you'll get this scene down pat! Those of you who don't, you must be EXTREMELY CONFUSED! If so, my apologies. My next chapter will be up in no time, and you'll see why it is I am so terrible as to have the first chapter be evil like this. By the way, every single one of those quotations are from the movie.


	2. The Storm

**_The Storm_**

Some say a teenager becoming an adult is a grand occasion, but not to me. To be frank, I miss being small, that way what happened in the past would not be able to affect me in any way. But, we can't all get what we wish for. Now can we?

Now, if I may, introduction is certainly in order. My name is Hannah. And, this all started on my birthday... of all occasions. My nine-teenth birthday, to be precise. But, before I continue on with that, I suppose a little light to shed on my past is just as much in order. First of all, I'm an orphan. I've been one for four years now, anyway. My father died when I was fourteen of an incurable illness. And, my mother passed a year later by car accident. While not too frazzled by my father's death, my mother's... I could never learn to cope with it.

I have been living with my grandmother, Mary, my mother's mother. And, even though I always insist on finding a place to live on my own, she is always just as insistent that I stay. Every once in a while, I remember that she IS getting older, and that I'll need to take care of her. So, I had promised her that I would stay for as long as I could. Although, sometimes I'd wonder if it's just because that she needs me, or something else. She had admitted to me once before that she is just too worried that she'll lose me the same way we lost my mother.

So, I had been working at the library in Rockford, which is where I now live since I can't live in Belvidere where I used to live when my parents were still alive. I would make decent pay, enough to help pay for groceries and anything else we needed while she would pay bills and such.

My small nieces and nephews are growing up so fast, as well. Sometimes, I'd wish that my parents could see.

My singing career had been coming along just fine with John Brandon. My music instructor who had aided me in the field since I was thirteen. He's Scottish, making it all the more fun to work with him.

My golden retriever, Katy, she did not make it that long after my father died. She would not eat, so she ended up starving herself to death. I felt terrible for months. Two years ago, I had gotten a sweet golden retriever puppy for Christmas. It was a girl, so I named her Charlotte. I love her as if she were my own little sister, just like Katy.

Now, moving on to the more important aspect of my story. The birthday party at my grandmother's house was a lot like any other year. Friends, family, and plenty of affection and attention to go around. I invited John Brandon to it like any other year. Although everyone came to my party, like they do every year, something felt... off. There were times when someone would ask me something, or start up a conversation with me, and I am not paying ANY heed. I'd realize this, and I'd deeply apologize for my behaviour.

After the party was over, many of the guests offered to help clean up. But, they were my guests, and I was the hostess, so I would not allow any of it. While grandma picked up any trash left behind by the kids, and put away leftovers, I took care of the dishes. Once all of the dishes were clean, dry, and put away, I took all of my gifts to my room to put them away later before I went to bed. I realized then, that I felt like visiting my parents. Grandma was a little unsure at first, until I assured her that I would not be gone long. She let me go, and I took a couple flowers from the bouquet that was sent to me by some anonymous stranger.

I drove all the way to the cemetery in Belvidere where my parents were buried. Little did I know that this decision I made to go to the cemetery when it was getting dark was a horrible idea.

Once I had gotten to the cemetery, it was eight thirty, and it was terribly dark. Not to mention that it seemed as if a storm was coming based upon my current surroundings. I had decided to make this visit as brief as possible. I took a lantern out from the trunk of my car, and lit it.

It took a while, especially with just a lit lantern as my guide. It took me some doing, but I finally tracked down my mother and father's graves. As usual, I lowered myself to stones' level, kneeling on the ground. With me, I had brought a small hydrangea bundle for my dad, and a rose for my mother. I placed each flower on the graves, and gave a small prayer.

_If you see, or hear me, hear my prayer_

_Let my sister and her family keep going on and on and on_

_Let their angels watch over them_

_Let your angels watch over all of us, my family_

_And me, let my angel watch me with protection_

_Please, take only those who wish to be up there, with you_

_You have taken enough, don't take more from me_

_I do not think my heart could handle it_

_Do not think I am trying to defy your habits by saying so_

_Just... let us be at peace like before_

_Amen_

I finished praying, but then my thoughts were brutally interrupted by the violent winds that sent me flying head first into my mom's grave stone. At that, I would've expected to lose consciousness from such painful impact, but surprisingly, I did not. It took me a minute, but I sat up and quickly crawled away so I was a few feet away from the grave stone. Suddenly, I got a phone call...

I fumbled to find it, because it fell out of my pocket. I found it a couple feet away from me, and I grabbed it, and answered it.

"Hannah, get home now! A wind gust just made the windows shatter!" It was my grandmother. She was freaking out.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down, relax, just-"

"No, Hannah. Just come home right this second! A tornado's com-" Was the last thing I could make out through that fuzzy sounding phone call, and we were cut off instantly.

"Hello? Tornado? Did you say tornado? Hello?! Grandma?!" Was all I could think to respond with before I realized that we were no longer talking, that we had been cut off.

Without thinking, I just started running. Completely forgetting that I had left the lantern behind. It would not break and start a fire, the wind had blown the small flame inside it out.

Then all of a sudden, I felt the sensation of being lifted into the air by the wind! But it felt more or less like wind, and more like a giant hand grabbing me by the waist. And I flew straight into the concrete wall of a nearby mausoleum. I turned over, wincing in agony at the wave of pain that rushed over me, and looked. I saw it. The tornado that grandma had mentioned. At this point, I felt I had two choices: One, to accept the fact that whether I stay put, or run, these were going to be my final moments on this earth. Or two, take off for the nearest spot with steep, low ground.

Well, I was NOT ready to leave my family like this. So, I went for the second option, where the thought of me living was actually possible. If not...

_I will be with you soon, Mom. _I thought to myself.

However, my hopes of running were in vain when a tree nearby was ripped right out of it's place, roots and all, and the tornado was closer than ever before.

I turned around and the tree was flying toward the ground in my direction! I ran out of the way, hoping the tree would miss me. As I ran, the tree NEARLY crushed me as I felt a monstrous force knock me unconscious! And before I knew it, everything went black..


	3. Waking Up Where?

_**Waking Up... Where?**_

I woke up. Everything, quiet. I guessed that the tornado was gone because of , I struggled to open my eyes. I finally won the battle, and my eyes slowly fluttered open.

_Uhh, what the-? What am I laying on?_

I was laying on something cold, hard, and wet, and I wanted to get up, but I felt numb...Everywhere!

It felt like hours to me until I finally started to get up. I had to use a lot of strength to do so, however, as, my body felt like it was completely filled with lead. I stood up, finally. And surprisingly, my clothes weren't as ruined as I'd thought they'd be, considering what happened during the storm. The only problem is that they were kind of wet, when I was really expecting rips everywhere. My skinny jeans hugged my legs as if they were a part of my body. My black leather jacket was keeping me slightly warm, my navy blue skinny t-shirt hugged my body the same way my pants did. My black combat boots appeared to have survived. All of it was fine, despite the fact that they were wet, like I mentioned before from lying on the ground.

I started walking, attempting to get a lay of the land. But while doing so, I thought to myself, _Wait, I don't remember being here before._ I eventually realized, though, that I was in some sort of alley way. I saw the end of it a distance away. Quite a distance away, actually. Then, I thought for a second. _Yeah, the end of that alley way seems so far away. Why? And why does everything around me look so huge? _As I thought about it more, I was walking right passed a puddle. At first, I just decided to keep walking, but something in the brief reflection I glimpsed of myself caught my eye. It did not exactly look human. I walked up to it. I looked, and I WASN'T a human for sure! I was a mouse! I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but that wasn't like me at all. Everything looked different. The only thing not affected by this change was my clothes, my long honey brown hair was still in a bun, and my simple grey eyes. My fur colour appeared to be some semi-dark tan colour, and my ears were huge! Not Dumbo huge, mind you, just mouse ears. I also had a tail! I thought I would have passed out from the sight of this new body of mine... that is, until I heard the sound of faint crying somewhere. It was coming from out on the streets passed the alley.

I eventually walked out of said alley, and took a look at what was in sight. First of all, I could tell that I was in London, as I could hear and see Big Ben from a distance. It chimed ten times. It was ten P.M.

"Toto, I'm afraid we're not in Rockford anymore," I said aloud to myself. The street, it was nothing but cobblestone. That left my train of thought, however, when I heard faint crying again.

"Huh?" I let out, curiously. I was then led to a ginormous boot. Indeed, I could hear the unmistakable sound of crying coming from that boot. I crept closer to it, peered inside, and what I saw broke my heart as this seemed to be a very familiar scene to me.

"H-hello?" I asked quietly, stuttering a bit. My voice caught her attention. She looked like a little mouse child. She turned her head toward me, revealing red eyes, proof that she had indeed been crying. She looked JUST LIKE Olivia Flaversham from the Great Mouse Detective, my favourite Disney movie.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't give me much of an answer, she was only breathing heavily, most likely from crying awhile. My first instinct was to grab the tiny package of tissues I had in my pocket from earlier. I took one from the pack and offered it to the poor girl.

"Here, dry your eyes," I said before she took the tissue and did just that. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. _Poor thing,_ I thought. She then handed it back to me, "There, that's much better," I told her, and I sat right next to her, "Now, tell me, what's wrong, sweetie?"

"I-I'm lost. I-I'm trying to find-" she let out before being cut off by a voice, once again, that sounded familiar. We both turned our heads in the direction of the source of the voice. There was a short, stout male mouse with very light tan fur, and a light blonde mustache standing just outside the boot with an umbrella. He was carrying what looked like a medical bag, and he was wearing a bowler hat. The fact that he was carrying an umbrella made me realize that I totally and completely neglected the fact that it was raining. Not to mention that this mouse looked just like Dr. Dawson from the movie as well.

"Are you alright, my dears?" He asked with a compassionate look on his face.

"I just found this poor girl when I heard her crying, sir." I answered as he entered.

"Aah, I see. Well then, what's your name, Miss?"

"H-Hannah. Hannah Whidby, sir." I answered, somewhat shyly.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Whidby," he said, shaking my hand, "And what's your name, child?"

Frankly, I already knew what her name was. But, to avoid suspicion on my part, I chose to remain silent.

"Olivia Flaversham. I'm trying to find Basil of Baker Street." She told us, handing me a newspaper clipping. In the movie, she gave Dr. Dawson the clipping, but she had given it to me. It felt odd.

"What's-, 'Famous Detective Solves Baffling Disappearance!', Wow." I continued reading the small article, describing Basil's last case concerning a missing Duke. I soon handed it to the male mouse who stood right beside me for him to read.

"You, um, never told us what YOUR name is, sir." I reminded him politely.

"Hmm? Oh, my name is Dr. David Q. Dawson. I just returned to London." He answered.

He then continued to read the article. I could tell from the look on his face that he was indeed impressed. But he soon finished when he asked Olivia, "But, um, where are your mother and father?" He asked with a small smile.

"Th-that's w-why I must find... Basil!" She managed to choke up before sobbing into her scarf. I saw this, and immediately sat close to her again, and put both of my arms around her, bringing her close to me. At this, I remembered quite a few times that my older sister and I shared moments like this, I cry, and she comforts just like this.

"There, there, there, there now! I-I don't know any Basil," the doctor tried to reason with us, but Olivia then looked deep into his eyes with a look that absolutely NO ONE could say "no" to, "but I do remember where Baker Street is." He told us finally. That , instantly put a large smile on both Olivia's face, and mine.

"Now, come with me," he said opening his closed umbrella, and stepping outside in the rain, Olivia and I quickly following him, "We must find this Basil chap together!"

Those were his final words as Olivia and I followed behind him. Very soon, we would find Baker Street!

_**Author's Note:**_ Now we're getting somewhere! Yes, I stole a line from the Wizard of Oz! I want an author's opinion, if any of you authors on this site can leave an answer to this question, that'd be great! Okay, here it is, when comes the pub scene of this fan fic, (you'd know what I'm talking about if you watched the movie) do you want me to be forced by the thugs in the pub to sing a song, or do you want me to go with the flow and let Basil and I sit together, with Dawson of course, listening the original song, our spark of romance slowly being fanned into a small flame? I kind of go for the second one most, but I'm going to make it be entirely up to you guys, so if you're an author for this site, send me your answer through a review! Thank you!


	4. Acquaintances at Baker Street

_**Acquaintances at Baker Street**_

Even though it must have been merely an hour, it felt like much less when we finally found Baker Street.

We were just nearing the door to 221 1/2 b, Basil's home, when I heard beautiful music from that of a violin. I followed the sound, walking a distance away from my companions, as well as the rose hedges that surrounded Basil's home, and onto the sidewalk where I peered all the way up, and I spotted the silhouette of an extremely familiar man. It was Sherlock Holmes! I stood there, my eyes closed, as I listened in absolute awe at the beautiful melodies he played. I wanted to listen to more, but Dr. Dawson had grabbed me gently by the hand and led me back to the door, chuckling at my act of curiosity.

The good doctor knocked on the door, and a moment later, it was answered by an older lady mouse who literally looked as if she had her hands full! I instantly recognised her as Mrs. Judson.

"Good evening Madame. Would this be the residence of Basil of Baker Street?" Dr. Dawson asked her.

"I'm afraid it is," she answered, pulling a bit of her hair that had fallen into her face away from her eyes, "He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait!" She gestured us into the house with a warm smile.

"Oh, I don't mean to impose. I-it's just...these girls-" He tried to in form her as he gestured in our direction, but we were no longer standing there. He stared at the now empty space next to him while the Mrs. Judson turned around, followed by Dawson, to see Olivia and I already inside, toying with things. While Olivia was looking through an hour glass, which I had guessed was Mr. Basil's, sitting in the red chair, I was making my way toward a table near the opposite side of the room. I had discovered an vast assortment of multi-coloured liquids, equipment, and all together, a wide-spread chemistry set. I had started slowly running my hand across the table, having a little fan girl moment as I felt a pleasant little chill run up through my spine as I realised that I was touching the very table where my most favourite character ever, Basil, did all of his experiments. My thoughts were instantly cut off as I heard the kind lady shout...

"Oh my! You poor dears! You two must be chilled to the bone! Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea, and some of my fresh cheese crumpets!" Chuckling to herself while taking Olivia's coat, scarf, ringing her hat out, and then setting them down by the fireplace before walking into the kitchen.

After that, I let my eyes wander, as did Olivia. And everywhere, there were all sorts of strange mechanisms. And strange LOOKING, I might add! I saw a machine with shoes and black paint, creating shoe prints on the many pieces of paper that began floating and falling everywhere. At this, I was a little frustrated that a detective would allow such a mess, so I, without care, began picking up every single piece of paper that fell to the floor until every single paper that the machine could use up was gone. I placed all of said shoe print papers next to the machine that created them. My eyes also fell upon a strange mechanism that smoked on a pipe, which I also presumed belonged to Mr. Basil. I kept on thinking how eccentric, yet creative Basil must be to create such monstrosities. However, my thoughts were soon interrupted when a voice was heard outside.

"Ha ha! The villain's slipped this time. I shall have him!" The voice shouted as he slammed the door open, revolver in hand pointed upwards, and all dressed in the strangest attire I have ever seen. It appeared to be a costume of some sort, that of an over-weight Chinese mouse! Dawson and I, frightened half to death, stared in utter shock at this sight.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" This stranger shouted, tossing his odd looking flat hat in MY direction! It looked like a frisbee in my mind, so my first instinct was to catch it! I caught it, and I remembered something then, that I knew EXACTLY who this stranger was! But, I didn't want to seem suspicious, so I remained in character as I continued to act surprised as I questioned him.

"Hey, who ARE you?" I asked.

"What? Oh," he pulled off his mask, "Basil of Baker Street, my dear lady!" He answered. With his mask pulled off, he sent that smug, yet warm, famous smile in my direction. I have to admit, seeing that smile made me shiver a bit, the type of shiver you get when you're talking to a boy or girl you like! His face was indeed as handsome as I remembered it. So, I was right. He WAS Basil of Baker Street! I knew it!

Dawson and I gaped at this. Dawson, in surprise, confusion, and shock. Me, in joy, excitement, and utter disbelief! After letting his gaze leave me, Basil pulled some string on his costume, making it deflate, revealing his true slim, yet healthy form.

I just continued to stare at him, but during this, Olivia merrily sprang out of the chair.

"Mr. Basil! I need your help! I-" Olivia tried to explain.

"All in good time!" Basil interrupted, putting his magenta robe on over his white shirt and brown vest.

"But you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble-" Olivia pleaded.

"If you'll excuse me!" Basil cut her off in a merry tone, brushing his hair back.

At that, I wanted to give him a good slap in the face! But, that would be a little uncalled for. Sort of. So I chose to let the doctor intervene as I saw him do in the film.

"N-now-now, now see here! These young ladies are in need of assistance. And I think you ought to listen-" Dawson spoke firmly and impatiently to the currently occupied detective.

"Hold this please, doctor." Basil interrupted him, handing Dawson his revolver.

"Yes, of course. But-" Dawson quickly responded before realizing that he was holding a gun, and quickly held it away from his person, handing it back to Basil, " Now wait just a moment. How the deuce did you know I was a doctor?"

"A surgeon to be exact. Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right?" Basil inquired with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, why yes! Major David Q. Dawson," he chuckled at the detective's intelligence, but then he became baffled, "But how could you possibly know-"

At this point, I wanted to have a bit of fun. So, I decided to cut in, since I knew this part by heart. (No rhyme intended.)

"I have the answer to that doctor!" I intervened, putting both hands to my hips. Basil, however, turned his gaze back to me, only this time, his expression didn't exactly give me butterflies. Instead, he had a look that had a pinch of intrigue, but a big old cup of annoyance too. I had to repress a chuckle at that.

"Oh do you now? Then my dear, please explain to both of us your 'answer' to my deduction." He looked at me in the eyes when he said this, slightly bowing, but never taking his suspicious gaze off of me.

"Why thank you, Mr. Basil. Now, it is very simple," I began with confidence in my voice, "this good doctor has sewn his torn coat cuff with the lambert stitch. Which only a surgeon uses, mind you. And, the thread is a unique form of cat gut, easily distinguished by its...peculiar pungency," that last part I mumbled, but loud enough for both men to hear, "Found only in Afghan provinces." I finished my little presentation. The look on Basil's face was not that hard to read, he showed both a feeling of being impressed, but annoyed. But, I could very much see that he tried to hide his annoyed side as best as he could manage.

"Impressive." Was all Basil let leave his lips, slowly circling me and staring at me with this extremely odd look. It appeared to be a glare, and a smirk combined into one expression. But, it slowly changed to a look of questioning. I saw that he was just looking me all over. _Oh no! He's studying my clothes!_ I thought in fear. If I told him that I was not of this world, he would surely believe that I was commited or something, and send me to one of those insane asylums! I couldn't let them know where I came from. So, I had to prepare myself for whatever questions this man, or mouse, or...well you get the picture, would throw at me!

"Miss... um, Miss..." He was probably waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Oh! Uh, Whidby. Hannah Whidby, sir."

"Right. Miss Whildy-"

"Whidby." I corrected him.

"Whatever. Now, if I may, your attire intrigues me..."

_Oh God! He is questioning my clothing!_

"Where do you come up with such clothes?" He asked.

Now that I thought about it, not only Basil was looking at me funny, but little Olivia who was standing not too far away from me did as well. And Dr. Dawson, too. They all must have been thinking the same thing as they awaited for me to answer. I was getting nervous. I had to keep myself from using that frequent excuse Timmy Turner on the Fairly Odd Parents would use every time someone discovered something (that would be impossible for a ten year old boy to have) in his possession. _Umm, the internet?_ I thought. That would have been stupid! I decided to improvise!

"I bought them. How else?"

"I can see that. WHERE exactly did you 'buy' them, Miss?" Basil asked.

"If you're thinking that I stole them or something, let that thought no longer linger. I just recently returned from India, and you know how extravagant their merchandise can be." I lied.

"Of course," he continued, "And what was your duty in India?"

His questions were really starting to get on my nerves! I had to think harder and harder.

"To do a little trading. Nothing on the black market, mind you, so don't go jumping to conclusions, alright?" I said. I tried to speak as gently as I possibly could, that way I would not look too suspicious. Then again, attempting to speak gently might have made me look suspicious anyway! But, I appeared to have nothing to worry about, as the detective seemed to have moved on from the little interrogation he gave me.

But, he walked over to the two chairs that sat near the fireplace, one red one and one green one, and Basil began to do something else as he and I broke eye contact. He began taking pillows from both chairs. The red chair held one red pillow, and the green chair held two green pillows, one a darker shade of green than the other.

"Well then, since you're being so bold Miss Whidby, would you care to help me with my experiment?" He asked sending a smirk in my direction.

"I'd be happy to, actually." I stated matter-of-factly, crossing my arms, sending a smirk right back at him.

"Very well then, my dear, here!" With that, he tossed said three pillows right at me like they were frisbees or something. I caught all three, and held them tightly against my chest. At first I was a little confused, until I remembered...

"Uh, Mr. Basil, what are you-" I asked before being cut off.

"Just hold still, my dear." He warned, sending a smug smile in my direction, spinning the bullet barrel of his revolver!

_Oh, damn it! He's going to shoot the pillows!_

With that, Basil aimed the gun at the pillows, and I saw Dawson quickly hide behind the red chair, and Olivia just stood by watching in curiosity.

_Is this moron just going to do this, or is he just waiting for a reaction?! I'm not going to wait to find out! _

And with that, I quickly threw the pillows into the green chair behind me, grabbed Olivia, and ducked under the chemical table, holding her and hiding her behind me in case that bullet went askew! And then...

BANG!

The sound almost gave me a headache, but no one appeared to have gotten hurt. I slowly crawled out from under the table, and I could see feathers flying all around the room. It was like it was snowing inside, and I got on my knees as I peered around the chair to see Basil with his revolver with a satisfied look on his face. Smoke was floating out of the gun, a sign that it had just been fired.

"Wh-What the hell was that?!" I shouted, accidentally neglecting the fact that there was a child present.

"What?" he began sarcastically, "I asked you to help me with my experiment, didn't I? You helped me a great deal, thank you." He said sending a smile in my direction, chuckling a bit.

"You honestly think that using a gun in the presence of a child, and almost SHOOTING ME IS FUNNY?! What the hell kind of a sick, twisted, man ARE you?"

"And do YOU think a child is not frightened by a tongue like yours?" He threw at me sarcastically.

"Not as much as almost being HIT by a BULLET!" I strongly scolded him.

"Temper, temper. You're alright, aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"And the girl is not hurt, is she?"

I took a quick look at Olivia, she was still under the table, and did not seem at all frightened.

"Well no, but-"

"See? You're all fine. Now-"

"What in Heaven's name," Basil was interrupted by Mrs. Judson who had entered to living room from the kitchen, "Oh! Oh," she spat out feathers as they were still flying through the air, "my good pillows! Mr. Basil! How many times have I told you not to-" angry Mrs. Judson was instantly cut off by Basil's attempt to calm her down.

"There there Mrs. Judson, it's quite alright," he said with a smile, putting his hands on her shoulders, then he was smelling something, "hmm, I do believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours. Why don't you fetch our guests some?" He finished, pushing her into the kitchen.

Mrs. Judson attempted to fight back, but couldn't find the strength in her body to keep Basil from pushing the door closed behind her.

I couldn't find the words to say I wanted to lecture Basil with, but that wouldn't have happened, anyway, since Basil was clearly not finished with his experiment. Soon, he was crawling low to the floor, as if looking for something.

_The bullet. _I remembered.

I remembered this from the movie; the bullet was under the table. Olivia, having crawled out from under it to stand next to Dr. Dawson, I realized she would not know where the bullet was, now. So, I crawled under instead, whilst Basil checked under the three chairs.

My whole body was under the table, and I felt cramped! But then, I found the bullet! I decided to turn my body around to get out from under the table, but that was a mistake, for I instantly crashed heads with...

_Crash!_

I ran into Basil! My head felt dizzy, and I tried to sit up due to the impact, but that was a mistake as well, I bumped my head on the table!

_Why the hell do I keep crashing into crap?!_ I thought.

I was holding my head in my left hand as my right tried to feel it's way around the space around me, making sure there was nothing else for me to hit my head on.

"What on earth-?" I heard Basil mutter. He then broke out of his dazed stupor to find me attempting to crawl out from under the table with as much ease as I could find.

Knowing that I probably wouldn't crawl out without injuring myself further, he grabbed me by the wrist, and with the other, he gently pulled me by the waist, and helped me to stand. Which would prove to be useless, because I had nearly fallen (like I wasn't being a clumsy ass already) and I found myself leaning into Basil's chest as he held me up by the waist.

This moment of being so damn close to the detective both made me panicked, and a little fuzzy. Fuzzy because I didn't know exactly what to call that feeling you get when you feel that you're heavily blushing, and your stomach feels like two sets of millions of butterflies are at war.

...

I'm sorry, I just have to stop this chapter here. It's SO God damn long, and I still need to write another chapter for Scentiments are a Pain.

Also, by the time I finish either of my stories, I will be starting another one. For, say, a few months, I have been dying to write a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory fan fic. Unless you guys say it's okay to start it, I'm okay with that too. The Johnny Depp one, FYI.

Basically, I'm asking for you guys' approval. Is it okay for me to put one of my stories on hold to start a CATCF fan fic? Or would you rather have me wait till one of them are done? Personally, I feel to put a pause on writing Scentiments are a Pain, mainly because I'm infected with writer's block for that one, but it's up to you guys. I just want to make everyone happy.

So, leave a review, and tell me if I should pause one story, or keep going until one is finished. Until later...

Bye!


	5. The Case Unfolds

**The**_** Case Unfolds**_

I quickly came to my senses, and I pulled myself out of Mr. Basil's firm, yet gentle grasp on my waist. I looked at him; he must have been thinking like me at that moment. And yet, I could see his cheeks turn a slight pink.

_I-is he...b-blushing? _I thought to myself.

"Are you alright, Miss Whilly?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Whidby. And yes, I-I'm fine." I responded.

"Very well then. Uh," he paused as he looked around for something, "where is that damn bullet?"

I tried to compose myself, trying to ponder what had happened. Suddenly, I looked over at Dawson and Olivia. Olivia had her hands clasped, and she had them by her face, and she gave me an admiring look. She must've thought that what happened was sweet. Dawson's eyes were filled with surprise. Besides that, his expression was a little hard to read.

_Oh! The bullet! _I remembered. I had nearly forgotten.

Basil was crawling along the ground the green chair...

"I know that bullet's here somewhere..." he instantly stopped mumbling to himself when he saw me on my knees right in front of him, the bullet held between my thumb and index finger.

"Looking for something?" I asked sarcastically with a smile.

"Thank you." He thanked me, an annoyed look on his face.

"Mr. Basil?" Olivia came from behind me, looking expectantly at Basil with her hands behind her back, "I'm Olivia. Olivia Flaversham."

"Yes, whatever." He ignored her, standing and brushing past us.

"Yes, but you don't understand-"

"Sshhh!" He shushed her, pulling another bullet out of a small box, and comparing it with the one he had. He put them both together under the microscope, muttering to himself. He was trying to make sure all the lines on both bullets matched each other perfectly.

"...Uh-huh...yes...yes..."

His positive muttering came to a quick cease when there was one set of two lines that didn't match.

"NO! Drat," he now looked like something the cat mauled and dragged in, "another dead end."

With that, he slowly, solemnly trudged to his red chair. And sank into it.

"He was within...my grasp!" He finished as he reached for his violin that rested by the chair's arm. He picked it up, and began playing a depressing melody.

_Pathetic...absolutely pathetic. _I thought to myself.

I looked down at Olivia, and she looked right back at me. Dawson walked closer so that he was by my side, looking at me almost apologetically. Olivia looked at both of us, and I ushered her forward.

"Talk to him. He has to listen." I whispered to her.

At that, she instantly felt encouraged, and got a look of dominance on her face. She confidently marched toward the chair, and got close to Basil. But then all of a sudden, her confident aura faded away and turned into something that resembled uncertainty and a little fear. She looked back at me. I merely ushered her forward and mouthed the words:

"I'll be right here."

Then she spoke to Basil.

"Now, would you please listen to me? My daddy's gone...and...I'm all alone."

Basil just looked at her with his eyes, once full of life and excitement, now filled with darkness and hardly any color at all. He looked absolutely zoned out; lost amongst the storm of depression in his mind. He spoke, softly:

"Young lady, this...is a most...inopportune time." He looked away, and continued playing the melancholy tune on his violin.

Olivia looked so heart sore, not just for herself, but for Basil. I know she was a kindly child who tries to care for everyone, but Basil didn't need compassion now, he needed a good dose of sensibility. Sensitivity, more like. But he wasn't finished talking. He looked back at the girl:

"Surely your _mother_ knows where he is." He said the word "mother" as if it were another name for a beggar or street urchin.

"I-I don't have a mother..." She admitted softly.

Dawson and I softly gasped, and Basil made the most deathly, scratchy, shriek-like sound on his violin as he too gave a surprised reaction, only his seemed more dramatic.

_Now, he HAS to listen to her. _I thought to myself.

"We-I-...uh-well-..." He stuttered, and stared at her with a look of absolute pity, "well, then perhaps..." his little sweet side instantly left as fast as it had come, and his expression was cold once more, and he crossed his arms, "See here! I simply have NO TIME for _lost fathers_!" He said "lost fathers" the same way he had said "mother".

At this, I had had enough! This was the most vulgar man I had ever met in my life, and I was about to show him how much I felt that way!

"Ho-how could you?! Don't you realize that she is a child who needs you?!"

"There are plenty of children out there who need all the help they could get, let alone need _my_ help, Miss Whibby."

_D-did you...did you just say what I thought you said?! _I thought angrily.

"Then why not help the children you can _reach?" _I spat out my words.

_"_Because children are impossible. Frankly, I hope they will just grow up already, and learn that life is not all fun and games."

_Okay, that's it!_

"..." I couldn't find the rights words to say to that, that..., "Have you _any_ idea what she has gone through? She's lost her mother already, and now her father. Have you truly no sympathy?"

He only stared at me with this annoyed look on his face. It didn't take the mind of Sherlock Holmes to understand that he just answered my question. When he didn't say anything, I decided to continue:

"What kind of detective are you? I thought you would be the type of person to help WHOEVER needed you! And Miss Flaversham did, too. But now, I see that we were BOTH wrong. And you know what? I've met people similar to you: At first, they care only about themselves, but then they change for the better. In the end, they wear their sins on their arms for EVERYONE to see. But you, you're just a mask with NOTHING behind it. Frankly, you're just a blind, arrogant son-of-a-"

I was instantly cut of by Dawson putting his fingers to my lips, silencing me. I was thankful for that. I didn't want Olivia to hear me swear. But that didn't stop Basil from speaking up.

"You have the audacity to speak to a man that way, I see. If I were you, my dear, you'd learn to hold your tongue."

"Oh, don't give me advise on being respectable Mr. I-Can't-Help-a-Child-Because-I-Care-For-My-Reputation-More-Than-the-Lives-of-People!"

"Miss Whidby, please, calm down-" Dawson tried to calm me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I moved away from the doctor, not finished with what I had to say.

"Is that why you don't give a damn about children? Hmm? Because you care so much about your own damn reputation?!" I cared no longer about who heard me swear. It needed to be said.

"I told you, children are a waste of time."

"...You...unimaginable...bastard..."

"Please, girl," he pointed at me with his violin bow, "This child, her lost father, why do you even bother to care?"

"BECAUSE I FELT WORSE THAN SHE DOES AFTER I LOST MY MOTHER IN A TRAFFIC ACCIDENT!" I finally let out as I shouted.

At that moment, I felt as if my whole life story had been told. My whole world, and all the people in it. The inertia of my life...plunging ahead, and me...powerless to stop it.

"I beg your pardon..." Basil spoke gently, lowering his bow, and setting his violin down.

"That night, I was there. I was walking to the library to drop off books I had finished that were due. I had to walk through town, and it was getting dark. I saw my mother. She was..." I had to keep myself from saying she was in a car accident because she was texting while driving, "Very much distracted. She...I...She started walking across the street, but then...Then...I shouted...I...I told her to watch where she was going..."

"Mi-miss Wiggly..." Basil attempted to come closer to me as I began to feel tears flowing down my cheeks.

"What?" I asked irritably. I didn't want that monster of a man anywhere near me.

"I-I had...no idea...I..."

"I'm so sorry, Miss Whidby." I heard Olivia speak softly to me, hugging my leg.

"As am I." Dawson concurred, putting his hand only back.

"*Sigh* You must think I'm such a devil, don't you?" Basil asked me.

I only looked at him. I decided to let him figure that out on his own. I stopped the tears from falling down my cheeks, and decided to move on.

"Please. Don't let this poor girl fall into despair like I did. Not again. Not again, don't you worry, Miss Flaversham," I looked down at her, then I just kept my eyes focused on the ceiling, and spoke as if God were the one who was the one responsible for my mother's death, "You can't have him! You have taken _enough_!"

I earned a curious, confused look from the others as I spoke those last two sentences. I could tell that they had no idea whom I was talking to. Frankly, I didn't know either.

"Miss Whidby," Dawson inquired, "are you alright?"

"Yes. But," I paused, "please, Mr. Basil, Miss Flaversham needs your help more than I."

"Very well, and...I'm sorry, again." Basil said with compassion in his tone.

"It's alright." I brushed it off, even though his apology was a sincere one.

"Now then, Miss Flaubert, about your lost father..."

"I didn't _lose_ him," Olivia snapped, "he was taken...by a bat!"

At that, Basil's attention was more focussed on the girl than before. His eyes grew large, and his ears perked up.

"Did you say..._bat_?" Basil crouched in front of Olivia, his face inches from hers. Olivia backed up a little to widen the space between them.

"Yes..." Olivia answered awkwardly.

"Did he have a crippled_ wing?_"

"I...don't know. But, he had a peg leg!" She finished with a smile, believing that for sure, Basil was going to help her this time.

"HA!" Basil shouted triumphantly as he stood on his red chair, his violin and bow were in his hands again.

This earned a startled gasp from all three of us.

"I say, do you know him?" Inquired Dawson.

"KNOW him? That bat, one 'Fidget' by name, is the employ of the very friend who was the target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment," Basil gave a dramatic pause as he took one look at all of us, "the nefarious...Prof. RATIGAN!"

He then pointed his bow in the direction of a portrait hanging above the mantel of his fireplace. It was a gray-furred rat with a top hat and an ugly salmon pink and purple caravat. He had a wicked smile that sent shivers down my spine. How Mr. Basil got that portrait, I had no idea.

"R-Ratigan?" Dawson asked, his hands on Olivia's shoulders.

"He's a _genius_ Dawson. A genius _twisted _with evil, and a Napoleon of Crime!" Basil said dramatically. Ironically, every time Basil finished a sentence, there was a bright flash of lightning, as well as a loud crash of thunder. It was really wierd!

"As bad as all that, eh?" Dawson remarked.

"_Worse_," Basil had disappeared behind the chair, and he was now staring at us with a stare that may give me nightmares later, his head was sticking out through the banister of the small, secluded area by the window that you could get to by climbing two steps to get to, "for _years_, I have tried to capture him, and I've come _close__, so very close!_ And each time, he's narrowly evaded my grasp!"

As he spoke, I found myself getting shivers.

"Not a corner of London's safe...while Ratigan's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. And who knows what _dastardly _scheme that villain may be plotting...even as we speak..."

...

Whoa... DRAMA. ;)


	6. Meeting the Napoleon of Crime

Hey, everyone! Charlotte Anne Thornton here. News: I'm sick. But, that doesn't mean I can't spend my recovery time writing for you. This is probably going to be a short chapter. But, grapejuice101 is helping me a great deal when it comes to writing this story! Thank you grapejuice101! So, here you go.

_**Meeting the Napoleon of Crime**_

Far away from Baker Street, and below the city, there were sets of sewer lines. One of these sewer lines however, was the home of the Napoleon of Crime himself...Professor Padraic Ratigan.

That was exactly where Mr. Hiram Flaversham was being held against his will.

It was late in the evening, and Hiram Flaversham was hard at work testing the mechanical monstrosity he was forced to build. He used a couple of levers on a podium to control it. He made it pour a pot of tea.

At this moment, to Hiram Flaversham, this could not get any worse. Not only was he being forced to take part in this whole diabolical charade, and stripped of any self pride he had, but he was taken away from his beloved little daughter.

"...Olivia...my bairne...stay warm tonight..." He whispered sadly to himself.

And, as if on cue, a cloud of smoke was blown in his face, and he turned when he heard the terrifying chuckle of the very man...or...rat...who held him prisoner...

"Quite an ingenious scheme, eh Flaversham?" Ratigan chuckled, and spoke the way you talked to an infant, "And aren't you just proud to be apart of it?" He said, pinching Hiram's cheeks.

"This whole thing...I-I-it's...monstrous." Replied Hiram.

"We will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? You know what happens if you..._fail..._" Ratigan finished, toying with his little pocket bell, grinning at Hiram.

Hiram, however, had enough of this.

"I...I...I don't...CARE!" With that, he pulled both of the levers with great, violent force towards himself, making the mechanical beast go absolutely nuts!

The robot quickly dumped all the tea utensils on the floor, and lashed the teapot at Ratigan. He quickly ducked, unfortunately, and watched as the robot finally settled down, and shut down. Not before spitting a drop of tar on the Professor's coat.

"You can do what you want with me! I won't be apart of this...this EVIL any longer!" Hiram shouted as Ratigan wiped the tar off his coat with his handkerchief.

Ratigan was clearly annoyed at this mouse's attitude. But, he attempted to make himself appear the opposite. He merely brushed it off as he continued to smoke his cigarette on his golden cigarette holder. He smiled...

"Mmm, very well. If that is your decision," he chuckled, "oh, and by the way, I'm, uh, taking the liberty of having your _daughter_ brought here..." He continued as he wound up a small dancing doll.

"...no...Olivia...?"

"Yes. I'd spend a sleepless night if...anything unfortunate were to befall her."

"No... y-you _wouldn't!_"

As Hiram pleaded, Ratigan took the doll as it danced along the table in his hands, and squeezed it to the point where the head popped off! At first, Ratigan only looked at Hiram with one of those fake "I feel sorry for you" look, but that was quickly wiped off his face, and he glared angrily at Hiram.

"FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!" He shouted.

Hiram gaped in horror at the threats Ratigan threw at him, and, with a broken heart, he went back to fixing the robot.

Satisfied, Ratigan left him there, in the small room, locking the door behind him.

...

Ratigan was humming merrily to himself as he walked away from his prisoner's work cell, writing something down a piece of paper with a quill pen.

"Ooh, I _love it_ when I'm nasty!" He giggled.

He then sought out to find his little _assistant_. He found him soon enough, hanging upside down above the doorway to his throne room, fast asleep.

His _assistant_ was named Fidget. And yes, he WAS the one who did Ratigan's dirty work by kidnapping Mr. Flaversham.

"Fidget?" Ratigan cooed.

Fidget stirred, and giggled. Ratigan wasn't patient, however.

"FIDGET!" He shouted at Fidget, startling him, and awakening him.

Fidget tumbled to the ground, landing right at Ratigan's feet, all in a daze.

"Bright and alert as always," Ratigan chuckled and smiled, handing Fidget the piece of paper he had written on prior to this, "here's the list. Now, you know what to do. And NO _mistakes!_"

Fidget stepped back a step at his boss's threatening tone.

"Ye-yeah, n-no-no mistakes," he giggled nervously as he read the list aloud, "'Tools, gears, girl, uniforms'-"

"GO FIDGET!" Ratigan shouted at his bumbling sidekick.

"I-I'm going. I'm going!" Fidget shouted back as he disappeared under a pipe drain, leaving Ratigan to walk to his throne room.

...

Told you guys this would be short. Lol! Like I said, grapejuice101 is helping me out with story ideas, so give her a hand folks!


	7. The World's Greatest Criminal Mind

**_World'_s**_** Greatest Criminal Mind**_

Sorry if this is weird, but I'm feeling like crap right now, and PLEASE before you read this, listen to the song, The World's Greatest Criminal Mind from the Great Mouse Detective. Even if you've already seen it, PLEASE watch it again, for my sake.

...

Ratigan, now making his way to his regal throne, was now wallowing in the sorrow he had been causing poor Mr. Flaversham.

He sat on his throne, while everyone waited in anticipation for his next command or action. Oddly enough, all he did was pull out his gilded cigarette holder, which already had a cigarette attached to the end of it, and waited for someone to light it. Six different men had a match lit in an instant, and Ratigan took a quick smoke as each little flame was brought together to give Ratigan a light for the cigarette. He turned his head to let the side to let the smoke leave his lips, then turned to his men with a sinister smirk.

"My friends," Ratigan began, standing up, "WE ARE ABOUT TO EMBARK ON THE MOST _odious_ the most _evil..._the most _diabolical_ scheme of my illustrious career. A crime to top all crimes, a crime that will live in INFAMY!"

All of his men clapped as he pulled a newspaper from inside his suit.

"Tomorrow evening, our beloved monarch celebrates her Diamond Jubilee. And...with the enthusiastic help of our...good friend, Mr. Flaversham..." He smirked again, "this promises to be a night she'll _never_ forget!"

With that, he burned the picture of Queen Mousetoria on the newspaper with his lit cigarette, chuckling, and terrifying everyone in the process.

"Her _LAST_ night. And _MY first_...as supreme ruler...of all _MOUSEDOM!"_ He stood and shouted.

Everyone cheered on the Professor, and they made way as the rat came strutting down the aisle...one of his man handed him a cane, and he spun as he began to sing...

...

_From the brain that brought you the Big Ben caper_

_The head that made headlines in every newspaper_

_And wondrous things like...the tower bridge job_

_That cunning display that made Londoners sob_

_Now comes the real tour` de force_

_Tricky and wicked of course!_

_My earlier crimes were fine for their times_

_But now that I'm at it again_

_An even grimmer_

_Plot has been simmering _

_In my great Criminal brain!_

_..._

Soon, everyone sang as he began to just spin enthusiastically.

...

_Even meaner! _

_You mean it!_

_Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned_

_You're the best of the worst around_

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_The rest fall behind! _

_To Ratigan!_

_To Ratigan!_

_The world's greatest criminal mind!_

_..._

Everyone stopped singing as Ratigan sat himself down at the harp amongst the mirrors that surrounded him, he played, and he spoke the next few lines...

"Thank you, thank you. But, it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity...thanks to that _miserable, second-rate detective, Basil of Baker Street!" _ he spoke Basil's name as if it were poison. Ironically, to him, it was.

A of his men booed at the detective's name as Ratigan continued.

"For YEARS that insufferable pipsqueak...has interfered with my plans,"he dramatically sobbed, "I haven't had a moment's peace of mind!"

Then, all of his men sadly sympathized the rat.

"_But,_ all that's in the past. This time...nothing...not even _BASIL _can stand in my way! ALL will bow before me!" He finished, and all his men bowed down to Ratigan.

Then, the men sang again.

...

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_You're tops, and that's that_

_To Ratigan!_

_To Ratigan!_

(Then one of his more drunken men bluffs out...)

_To Ratigan!_

_The world's greatest rat! *hiccup*_

...

At this, Ratigan gags in shock and spits out the champagne in his mouth. Everyone stared in shock. For everyone knew what happened if someone were to call Ratigan...a rat.

"What was THAT?! What did you call ME!?" He snapped at Bartholomew.

"Oh, he didn't mean it Professor-" his men began to plead.

"It was just a slip of the tongue!"

"I AM NOT RAT!" Ratigan shouted as he grabbed Bartholomew by the shirt collar.

"No, of course you're not. You're a mouse-" his men pleaded again.

"Yeah, yeah, that's right, a mouse, yeah,"

"A-a BIG mouse-"

"SILENCE!" Ratigan shouted, throwing Bartholomew out of the entryway.

Bartholomew landed with a thud as he skid along the ground, still smiling in a drunken daze.

"Oh my dear Bartholomew," Ratigan began as he walked over to him, "I am afraid that you've gone and upset me. You know what happens when someone upsets me..." he ended with a sinister grin as he pulled the small golden bell he used to threaten Flaversham with out of his suit pocket...and he rang the bell...

All the men that had dared to step outside gasped as they heard the tiny bell tingle, and soon, ginormous footsteps could be heard not too far away. The ground shook beneath their feet, and they could see the grim shadow of a very large, plump cat. Everyone soon saw the cat come in through the alley, and was slowly, and menacingly proceeding toward Bartholomew. Then, Bartholomew began to sing in an off-key, drunken voice.

_Ratigan!_

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_Your the tops, and that's that_

*hiccup* "Oh dear..." he mumbled as he sang.

_To Ratigan! _

_To Ratigan!_

_To Ratigan!_

_The world's great-eaest- _he slurred until...

GULP! *Meow!*

Nothing was left of Bartholemew. Nothing. He was swallowed whole by the cat. All of the men slowly removed their caps, and some let tears leave their eyes.

"Oh, Felicia, my precious, my baby," Ratigan cooed as he hugged and kissed Felicia the cat's face, "did Daddy's little honey bunny enjoy her tasty treat?" He smiled.

Felicia burped as an answer. Ratigan's smile fades into his usual neutral expression as he walks away, back to the entrance to the throne room.

"I trust there will be no further _interruptions..." _he continued in a threatening tone.

The men in the doorway slowly made way in fear of what action the Professor would take next.

He cleared his throat and they shuddered.

"And now, as you were singing..." he lead them on.

The men only stared at him in worry. When they did nothing, the Professor quickly took the bell out of his inner jacket pocket as a threat.

All men gasped, THEN they got the idea. They began to sing again, only louder:

_Even louder!_

_We'll SHOUT it!_

_No one can doubt what we know you can do!_

At this point, the men had thrown a Kingly purple robe over his cape, as well as an extravagant crown (which he stole from who knows where) and was adorning him with all sorts of praise.

You're

_More evil than even you_

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_You're one of a kind!_

_To Ratigan!_

_TTo Ratigan!_

_The world's..._

_Greatest..._

_Criminal..._

_MIND!_

At their triumphant finale, all men, including Ratigan, smashed their glasses of champagne in one huge cheers!

...

Why the hell did that take so long for me to write? I don't know. But here it is. I'll be sure to post the next chapter post haste next time. Let's face it, it's more fun writing things on a basis where you're improvising instead of just copying right from a scene of a book or movie.

Jeez!


	8. The Hunt Begins

_**The Hunt Begins**_

After posting my eighth chapter, I felt positively relieved. So here's NUMBER NINE for ya!

...

"This case is _most _intriguing with it's multiplicity of elements," Basil noted to himself, loud enough that we can hear, and he's smoking his pipe and pacing in front of us, "with it's many twists and turns..."

I kept my arms folded across my chest, rolling my eyes as he continued to ramble his thoughts. If this had popped into my head two days ago, that I was going to be standing here in Basil's flat, I'd have squealed so bad, I'd lose my voice for a week. But Basil so far had turned out to be a real bitch at times. And you can't deny that.

"Now," Basil addressed Olivia, pointing his pipe at her with a stern expression, "you're _certain..._you've told me everything? The _slightest_ detail may be important."

"It's just as I said," she answered, "and then my father was gone!"

"What do you make of it, detective?" I asked, eyeing him as he smoked his pipe as he stared briefly at the ceiling.

"Hmm," he contemplated as he began walking to the window in the secluded section of the sitting room, "Ratigan's up to something," I followed close behind him to the window, " a crime of the most _sinister_ nature, no doubt."

As I followed suit behind him up the two stairs leading to the secluded window seat, I noticed rustling in the hedge outside, and it unsettled me. I kept my eye on the outside as I continued listening to Basil.

"But the question is...What would he want with a _toymaker?_" he questioned out loud.

He walked slowly away, leaving me at the window. At first, I just decided to ignore whatever it was outside, until I saw the most horrifying face I'm sure to never forget! But that of Fidget, Ratigan's lackey! I screamed at the top of my lungs!

*SCREAM*

Everyone's attention was turned toward me, and I didn't even notice. I simply kept my gaze focused on the devilish stare of that bat! He was staring at something near my chest. Around my neck. I felt it, my locket. The silver, round shaped locket my sister had given me years ago with a picture of the two of us.

Suddenly, Fidget fell with a shriek of his own as he landed to the ground with a thud.

"Quickly, Dawson, we've not a moment to lose!" I heard Basil cry out as he took off outside in his robe, and pipe in hand; his demeanour revealing his determination.

"I-I'm, I'm right behind you, Basil!" Dawson called out after him.

"What am I, chopped liver?! Wait for me!" I ran after them.

All three of us ran outside, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk right outside the flat, Dawson seeming to be the only one having trouble catching his breath.

As Basil's face formed an expression of contemplation, Dawson seemed rather confused. Fidget wasn't there any more, and hopefully for good. I looked behind me as I stood next to Basil and turned to see Olivia and Mrs. Judson at the door looking at us curiously, and a little worriedly. They both looked at me with a hint of fear and uncertainty in their eyes, and I nodded toward them as a signal that we were fine.

"No sign of the blackguard anywhere." Dawson commented, still lightly catching his breath.

Then, Basil's thinking expression faded away to a look of smug enthusiasm as he keeled to the ground eyeing some suspicious looking, muddy footprints on the sidewalk.

"Not quite, Dawson. He left some rather unusual footprints! They obviously belong to the same _fiend_ who abducted the girl's father: Ratigan's peg-legged lackey!" Basil remained focused on the ground with a stern contemplating expression.

Dawson popped up his shirt collar to keep away the cold evening chill, and I observed a little. I then noticed something small and black on the damp concrete a few steps away from Basil. I took the liberty to stoop down near him and pick it up. It was cold and wet, no doubt from landing in that puddle. It looked a lot like the messenger cap Dawson was wearing, but his was of lavender colour, and this one: black.

"Uh, hey, Basil..." I began.

He then noticed the object in my hands and swiftly swiped it from me!

"Ah ha! Excellent work my Lady! Ha ha ha!" He exclaimed, before running back to the flat without the doctor and I.

"'My Lady?!' Hey, you can't just- Hey, wait!" I tried calling to him. I began to jog back to the door of the flat with Dawson following suit; with him breathing hard.

'He's obviously not a runner.' I noted to myself.

We met up with Mrs. Judson and Olivia in the doorway; Mrs. Judson staring sternly in the direction of excited Basil who was currently removing his robe. Dawson then put a hand on Olivia's shoulder and muttered reassuringly:

"The scoundrel's quite gone."

"Ha ha! But not for long Miss FlanHammer!" Basil corrected, now in his white shirt and brown vest.

"Flaversham!" Olivia corrected irritatedly. My hands were now on her shoulders.

"Whatever," continued Basil, "now, we simply _pursue _our peg-legged friend until he _leads _us to the girl's father..." he finished. He threw the robe in some random direction, and threw on his little brown jacket that matched the same shade of brown as his trousers and tightened the matching belt around it.

"Then you'll get my daddy back?" Olivia exclaimed joyously as she threw herself around Basil's legs, locking her arms around them.

He grunted as he almost fell over...

"Yes!" He yanked her off, and stepped to the side with an agitated expression. "And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. Now, hurry along Dawson, we must be off to... Toby's..." he narrowed his eyes at Dawson with excitement as he threw on his brown Inverness coat.

"Toby's?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, you must meet him, he's just the chap for this!" He buttoned the coat and carefully placed on his deer stalker cap.

"Y-you you mean you want _me_ to come?"

Basil merely rubbed his magnifying glass clean on his coat and replied:

"Ha! I should think that a stout-hearted mouse like you would LEAP at the chance for adventure!" He poked Dawson in the belly with his little trinket. Dawson chuckled at the thought:

"Well, I _am_ rather curious!"

"Wait for me, I'm coming, too!" Olivia shouted, grabbing her coat, hat, and scarf off the red chair, knocking the violin off in the process.

"Sounds like fun. Don't leave without me!" I said, grabbing my leather jacket off the coat rack.

Before anything, Basil caught the falling violin as he skid along the floor, wrinkling the rug also.

"What?! Certainly not! This is no business for women OR _children..._" Basil warned, placing the violin safely back on the chair.

I placed my hands on my hips as I gave him an angry glare. Olivia payed no heed, for she merely walked to the coffee table and began stuffing crumpets in her coat pocket as she spoke merrily.

"Are we going to take a cab?" She asked.

Basil sighed with frustration as he rubbed his temple. He tried to keep a calm tone around the girl.

"My dear, I don't think you understand...it'll be quite_ dangerous..."_

Sudden dread rushed through me.

'_The violin!'_

I rushed to his chair to grab it by the neck as Basil was mere millimeters away from sitting on it and smashing it in half until...

*SMASH*

"What on Earth?!" He cried out.

Olivia and I stared in shock as Basil pulled out the violin from underneath him: in pieces.

"Why you- Look at-my!" His hands turned into fists on the arms of his chair, and he breathed in and out attempting to calm himself down, but to no avail.

"I'd pay close attention to where I put my _precious _instruments if I were you..." I smirked at him.

He glared dangerously at me. This was not as funny anymore. He was angry, and he wasn't afraid to show it. I glanced down at Olivia who looked back up at me worriedly. I waved my hand away as she was grabbing on to my leg, telling her to stand back. Because this could get ugly. Dawson took her by the hand and led her backwards. I stood my ground against Basil who now stood up in front of me trying to back me down, towering over me like a bird of prey.

"Young lady...you and _her _are absolutely NOT accompanying us. And that is FINAL!" He shouted stomping his foot. I was right. This WAS getting ugly.

"I...have had enough of men telling me WHAT to do! And believe me, under no circumstances is that changing with _you!"_

_"_I was wrong to underestimate you, _girl!_ Trust me, you don't want to try my patience..."

"Patience? What _patience_..."

The room was then quiet. Not much could be heard except for Dawson and Olivia's gasps from my final comment, and the troubled breathing of Basil.

"Now, Olivia and I are accompanying you, whether you like it or not. You are in _way _over your head. Do I make myself perfectly clear? None of this sexist 'women can't think' or 'women only host tea parties' nonsense! For, I am NOT EVER going to be like one of those dress wearing, indoor housewives! You hear?"

Basil's expression soon turned to a look I couldn't really decipher. It was a look of frustration, understanding, and surprised mixed together. I couldn't figure out what it was he might have been thinking then. But then he spoke up.

"So, you're one of _those_ women, are you? Well, as exciting and thrilling as this little endeavour may sound to you, it WILL be very dangerous." He warned.

"Danger? I laugh in the face of danger, hahahaha!" I joked.

Everyone looked at me curiously.

"In other words," I continued, "I'll take my chances."

He sighed in frustration and defeat.

"Fine...but she stays." He pointed at Olivia.

"No, she wants to come. I'll watch her."

"And how do you intend to venture, and watch a child at the same time? What sort of person is capable of doing just that?"

"A clever one." I smirked, pulled my hair down, spun around, and whipped my hair in his face as I walked toward the door triumphantly.

'_Bam, what?! Shots fired! Boom!' _I mentally congratulated myself with a smile. Also earning a smile and chuckle from the doctor.

As I went back to putting my hair back up in its original bun, I turned to see Basil staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest as he sighed in defeat. It was an entertaining sight for me.

...

Yay! Chapter done! Also, my voice coach, John Brandon, his sweet little cat, Pharaoh, has just passed away. ㈶6

I haven't texted John for four days, and I feel bad for him. We had to cancel voice lessons last week, but I'm going to see him this week on Wednesday. I hope he'll be okay. I don't like it when he's sad. Could I ask for a bit of support for John, here, guys? If you send me some messages regarding him much sympathy and hope, that'd be much appreciated on both our parts.

Thank you!


	9. Hints of Attraction Meeting Toby

**_Hints of Attraction/Meeting Toby_**

Basil walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a green book with gold leaflets on the binding, and we all heard a *click* and a low, quiet rumbling that lead to the bookcase opening outward!

_A secret passage!_ I thought. I was impressed. So this is how they reached Holmes' flat in the movie...

"Come along, now. We haven't time to waste." Basil waved us toward him.

He awaited each of us to step inside while he stayed outside ready to close it.

Olivia gasped and smiled at the dark corridor and ran straight into it. This time, Dawson gasped as he went after Olivia, terrified she might hurt herself.

I walked toward the entryway, but stopped and turned to see Basil taking a lantern from beside the fireplace, and lighting it with a match. I had hoped then that Olivia and the doctor didn't go far, considering it's dark to the point where we'll need a light to find our way.

I almost went in, but turned when Basil called my name.

"Miss Whidby..."

_He said my name right? What? _

He didn't turn his head, I only walked away from the passage entrance, and proceeded toward him cautiously. I ended up six steps away from him or so. Not too close. _What could he possibly have to say to me?_ It was useless to think on it much, as he spoke gently...

"What did you mean when you shouted, 'you can't have him, you have taken enough'?" He turned his head, and there was this melancholy air to him.

I froze. I had hoped he would forget that. I myself was confused as to why I shouted that to his ceiling so abruptly. I didn't know if he would understand my actions. There was only one way to see.

"I-...I-I-*sigh*. I was upset, alright? I...was sort of referring to the girl's lost Father. My Life has gone downhill in a way since both of my parents have passed. I just don't want her to feel the same pain. See, I don't normally talk about my Mother. But then again, my Father isn't alive, either. He died when I was fourteen. He was just so sick... then a year later, my Mother was killed in a traffic accident as I've mentioned previously. I'm an orphan. I've gotten used to it, but when it's brought up, I-I lose it!"

I crossed my arms, and rubbed my temple gently. Then he turned his head, and our eyes met. He wasn't frowning, but he wasn't smiling either. There was some feeling in the pit of my stomach. That somehow, Basil and I were sharing a moment that is actually not causing controversy, and it was leading down a road that wasn't exactly a bad one. Despite this, I lowered my eyes, shielding myself from possibly more butterflies. But that was hard to avoid, especially when he spoke.

"Is that what causes you to speak so head strongly toward men? Or simply just jump when they speak to you in such a manner themselves?"

My head raised like the speed of light at his inquiry.

"What are you suggesting?" I narrowed my eyes at the detective.

"Well, it's possible you could still be in grief. In which case, your reactions to those of dominance or those who wish to help simply form to be nonsense in your eyes that lead you to act rashly."

_Excuse me?_

My eyes peered into his, and my expression was obviously unsettling him, he had this 'calm down' look on his face that made me want to deck him!

"...uh-unbelievable!"

"What?"

"What you see as grief over a tragedy that happened four years ago, is the attitude of a girl who would rather grow up, move on, and not let men treat her like some fragile creature who never stops grieving."

...

There was an awkward silence between us. It felt like a endless hell. Then I feel someone's body close to mine, and I really didn't feel like looking at Basil. Instead, I felt his fingers under my chin, gently lifting my face to meet his strangely calming gaze that almost hypnotized me. His expression was a sad one. His eyes showed compassion, and something else... He was two steps away from me, and I hoped the space wouldn't close in any further. Or else my mind would succumb to that famous sensation between two people which was a feeling I have been dreading for years. I could feel it. My heart rate felt off the charts! Not to mention, those feelings most women have towards men like him, I was beginning to get scared and nervous of what I, myself, might do, should I succumb to these feelings.

"I understand, Miss Whidby. If it's any consolation, I...I-"

"Mr. Basil, what's the matter?"

Dr. Dawson came out of the passage with Olivia a step behind him.

At his voice, I practically froze in place as Basil's fingers were still placed under my chin, but he removed them as he took the lantern in hand and faced Dawson with his previous focused expression.

"Nothing, Doctor. Come, we must depart. Come, Miss." He walked past me, but taking my hand in the process.

I didn't make any action that showed signs of a rebuttal at this abrupt move.

Still, the Basil I had met, he was charming, then a jerk, then a bastard, then a little bit compassionate, then mysterious, then serious, and just now, I saw a side of Basil that I had not seen before, nor even expected. He was...almost...sweet. But then his emotions suddenly switched again when someone came and drove us out of our...uh...trance. I still couldn't help but think, though: _What the hell just happened here?_

...

The dark corridor Basil led us through was a bit of a challenge. Cobwebs, some nails, ONE MOUSETRAP, and a near run in with a spider! That...is something I'd rather never like to think or talk about again.

Eventually, though, we reached the end where there appeared to have been some sort of door that was actually a mouse hole with an open-close door that...reminded me of the Cinderella mice...of all things. We stepped toward it, and Basil blew out the flame in the lantern and just set it down at the side of the exit.

He turned to us and held his finger to his lips signaling us to be silent. He slowly creaked the door open a millimeter or so, and poked his head out. Olivia left my side and walked over to Basil's. Pushing the door the rest of the way open, she earned an annoyed glare from the detective. I cautiously stepped toward him. He caught a glimpse of me, but focused on Olivia and spoke to her in a grim, hushed tone.

"And not a _word_ out of you..._is that clear_?"

I shushed him harshly, but before I knew it, I saw something _huge_ out of the corner of my eye, and then I was locked in Basil's arms, with Basil leaning against the door, while still peering out. My back was to Basil's torso, I couldn't move my arms, and his right hand covered my mouth as to keep me quiet while the four of us heard the two humans speaking to each other...

"I observe there is a good deal of German music on the program..." Sherlock Holmes began.

_No way..._, I thought. _No freaking way...! S-Sherlock HOLMES! Let me go, Basil! For God sakes, LET ME GO!_

I would have wriggled my way out of his arms, but I found I still had enough freedom to move my head to peer out into the large room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing!

Holmes continued.

"It's introspective, and I want to _introspect._"

"But Holmes, that music is frightfully dull..-" Watson replied with distaste.

"Come on." And they left.

"Phew..." Basil let out. _Was he that nervous about us being spotted?_

_"_You can let go of me, now, Basil."

"Hmm," he peered down at me as I peered up at him, tilting my head so I could actually see him. I noticed that that was a bit awkward of a move, really, because now, our faces were TOO close together for comfort. Our lips were but a fingertip apart, and I froze!

Basil and I both gasped. In his attempt to let me go, we realized we couldn't pull apart quite easily as we thought because the zipper of my black jacket got caught in one of the button holes of his coat, and it was knotted there by a seam! We were stuck together!

"Good lord!" Dawson cried out as Basil's fingers and mine were fumbling together to free my zipper. Our faces were still very much close together, but both of our eyes were entirely too focused on the predicament before us to bother to notice.

"Look at what you did!" Basil snapped.

"What "_I" _did?! Who had their arms locked around me, Oh Graceful Detective?!" I snapped back.

"Could you PLEASE hold still, girl?!" Basil grunted as we pulled away trying to get it loose, but still stuck.

"YOU hold still!"

He pushed himself onto me more than he should have, initially crushing my breasts under his own arms and chest in the process, making me gasp then shout.

"Aaahh!" I slapped Basil upside the head, and that got us both even more irritated.

"You two are going to rip each other to pieces before you EVER get unstuck! Come here!" Dawson shouted above us.

He pulled on us, turning us both to face him. He fumbled with the knot while Basil and I exchanged looks of confusion, irritation, and impatience. Olivia was standing off to the side watching this whole fiasco, covering her mouth to hide her snickering.

Dawson FINALLY fixed the seam, and freed my zipper from Basil's coat. We stepped a couple millimeters away from each other to gain our composure.

"Okay, the next time I want to be tied to an idiot, he better not touch me in places where he shouldn't unless he's looking for a smack." I shot a comment at Basil.

"That was an accident!" He snapped again.

"Don't we have a mission, Detective?" I replied, opening the door wider and hoisting myself up onto the edge to jump out.

"You-I-we-" he couldn't back himself up, so I gazed at him for one more second before jumping out of the whole, with everyone else following suit in seconds. Olivia was the second out after me, and I caught her in my arms as she jumped down and I set her on the floor. Dawson was the third out, but with him being the stout one of the group, Olivia and I had to step out of the way when he landed with a thud. Basil was last, and taking his time. But it was a mistake to stand where I was previously, because as I leaned against the wall molding, I was fallen upon by Basil who inadvertently jumped down without checking to see who was in the way! Now THAT hurt!

"Uh...-Get off of me!-" I grunted and gasped, trying to breathe with little luck as I was lying on my stomach as we both grunted.

"Uhg, I'm trying!"

I got impatient. I pushed him off of me with force I didn't know I had! I sat upright to see Basil lying just in front of me on his back. I took advantage of the situation. I crawled over to him, and leaned over him, my face somewhat close to his.

"I thought you said you were...ahem...'professional'.."

He only glared at me as I hoisted myself up and then offered my hand to Basil. Who, reluctantly took it and stood to dust himself off. He didn't take his eyes off of me whilst doing so.

I only walked away from the rest as I ventured around the room we now occupied. No offense to Basil, but if he wats to be a complete mouse version copy of this fantastic human hero figure, he better up his game. Basil's flat was NO WHERE neat and tidy as Sherlock's. I'd have to give him credit though, they both seem to have a specific taste in chair design and color. Despite the many loose papers on the bookshelves and chair side tables, I was majorly impressed with how neat the human detective's home was.

Lost in my staring, it took a bit for me to notice that Basil, with his hands behind his back, had gotten quite far ahead of me. But I really didn't care. He started calling out:

"Toby? ... Toby?"

Dawson rushed up to me, as did Olivia. But Olivia wasn't panting like the devil was on her heel like Dawson.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" I asked as I turned my head to face him.

"Oh, I'm...oh dear, ahem, quite all right, dear." He breathed out.

I suddenly felt something tapping my leg gently. Olivia looked up at me with a curious expression on her face. She waved her hand toward me, signaling me to come closer. I kneeled down, and she whispered:

"Who is Toby?"

I froze for a second, then I stood up again.

"Uh..."

"Well, my dear," Dawson cut in, "Toby's a...uh, a, um-"

Olivia continued staring at him, mouth open slightly, waiting for an answer. But for nothing.

Dawson looked up at me imploringly, but I could only shrug and give him an apologetic look.

Instead, he walked up to Basil a good short distance from us, and inquired:

"Um, I say, Basil, who is this Toby chap?"

Before Basil could answer, all of our thoughts were interrupted by a strange, loud, hard rumbling that nearly sent Olivia and I to the floor.

All of a sudden, in front of us, appeared a...Basset Hound?

"Ah! Here he is now!" Basil exclaimed.

Olivia and I walked up cautiously toward the two, all the while staring at this ginormous Basset Hound puppy, who was panting and was smiling like any cute puppy should.

"Dawson, Toby." He shoved Dawson forward, right at the dog's feet. Dawson was nervous as hell.

"Oh, uh...charmed...I'm sure..." he tried to hide his terrible anxiety with a soft, nervous giggle, but failed when all of a sudden, Toby was growling at Dawson and giving him evil stares as Dawson shook like a leaf.

"Now, Toby. Toby, stop that! Toby, cease! Desist! Ha!" Basil laughed as he pulled Dawson out of the way, whom had just ran behind the leg of a nearby chair shaking even worse than before, and pushed Toby back a little ways by the nose.

Basil clicked his tongue at Toby shamefully and continued:

"Frightfully sorry, old man. Toby has the most _splendid_ sense of smell of any hound I've trained. But he can be...deucedly frisky." He chuckled, and Toby sniffed the area.

Actually, I was hiding. Hiding under the table with the blue cloth that reached the floor. As strange as hiding was to me, as far as I'm concerned, I'm the size of a pea compared to something the size of a dragon! It startled me! That's all!

Soon enough, though, I heard sniffing. I grew tense, and froze. Then...I was being dragged out!

"Aaa-ahhhh!" I was hoisted up in the air by my jacket! The floor was a bit far from me, I saw. I looked up, and looked into the eyes of Toby, staring at me like a little biscuit.

But then he slowly, gently set me down on the floor, but he wouldn't let go of my jacket until my feet touched the floor. I turned around to look him up and down. He was so cute! He then licked me from head to toe in one ginormous flick of the tongue.

_Ewww!_ I thought to myself.

"Well, he...um...likes you." Basil walked up behind me.

Toby took advantage of the situation and blew me and Basil over, both of us landing on top of each other! I landed on top of Basil, both of us staring at each other with bewilderment, and Basil had something else in his expression...in his eyes...our breathing was a bit labored...and our lips were just barely brushing together...

...

_**CLIFF HANGER! ! ! :) I love doing that! This is the second longest chapter of this story I've ever written.**_


	10. Meeting Toby, and a Haunting of the Mind

**_Meeting Toby (Part 2), and a Haunting of the Mind_**

(Awkward entrance...) Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. But seeing as how my latest chapter was posted just a few days before school started, you can probably imagine why it's been so hard getting a chance to write the rest of this. High school can be time consuming on a Freshman like me. I've been secretly dealing with some personal life struggles. And also I've been going to frequent rehearsals for a community play I'm in. And finally, I've been spending time on weekends with my boyfriend who goes to a different High school than I do so that's the only time we ever really get to see each other. But...anyway...here you go. I can't promise my updates to be too frequent. I however am not quitting this story! Quitting is for the weak! I intend to see this through, but the updates may take awhile to write and upload. Enough chit chat! Time is candy! So if literature be the food of love, read on, my darling readers, read on... (ps, that last line may become my new catchphrase)

And just a quick note, my parents, in real life I mean, are NOT deceased. Just wanted to make that clear. Just had to push them out for the story.

* * *

I gasped at the closeness of our bodies on the floor, and I quickly rolled off of him, and sat up. My cheeks felt so hot...and I was getting butterflies. Basil got up and looked at me with that look again. The one he gave me when we were standing alone in his flat. _That one._ We didn't look away until Toby barked and smiled at us. Basil looked up at him with a very stern expression.

I still hadn't the strength to say anything. Never in my life had I been in such an awkward position before. That is...except for that one day...my mother's funeral...the speech I tried to give...the breakdown...John comforting me...

"Miss Whidby? Are you alright? You don't look well..." I heard Basil's voice ring in my ear as I felt him step closer to me and grasp my shoulder.

Everything I saw was blurry and it was hard to focus, my heart was racing as I was reminiscing the day from those four years ago...

I pinched myself. Hard.

"OUCH!" I yelled.

Everyone jumped. I began to breathe a little faster and I leaned against Toby's side, he wined as he lied down and placed his head on the ground by my feet. That look in his eyes made me smile. He was wining for me, sad for my pain. I placed my hand on his nose and he wagged his tail.

Basil walked toward me. His hands behind his back as he stood in front of me, close.

"Miss, if there is something troubling you, you are free to stay here. I don't want you to harm yourself."

Suddenly, I felt myself brought back to reality and I blinked several times until my vision became clear and I saw Basil standing right in front of me with _that look _again, and I pushed his arm away.

"I will not."

Basil blinked a few times in surprise at my quiet snap.

"You don't have to worry about me. Okay?"

"Hannah..?" I heard Olivia's soft voice as she came up from behind Basil and walked slowly toward me.

I looked at her and I couldn't help but give another small smile. She was so innocent, so young, I knew that getting her father back was probably the only way to keep her from suffering the same pain as I did when I lost my parents. Toby whined again and I gave him a small nod and a soft smile. He began to wag his tail again. My eyes were getting watery, and I could feel a tear forming until it fell down my cheek. I lowered myself and sat on my knees. I held out my arms toward Olivia, and she rushed into my arms and I held her so tightly that I felt like she was the only person around here that sort of knew my pain, and shared it with me. She hugged me back, too. Then I looked at her blue eyes and she smiled softly as she brought her small hand to my face and whipped my tear away. I hugged her again. Then I whispered into her ear...

"_Don't worry...I'll get your father back...I promise...I'll keep you safe..."_

We looked at each other again before I stood up and looked sternly at a confused Basil and Dawson.

"Alright, 'Detective'...how are we going to find this girl's father," I made eye contact with him.

"Hmm?" He looked at me with a sort of confused expression for a second while he was stroking his chin until he remembered. "Right! Now," he cleared his throat and gazed at Toby sternly, "to the matter at hand..."

He pulled out Fidget's hat from the inside of his coat, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Toby on his back, so I turned to find him doing just that; on his bach, tail wagging like mad, and Olivia on top of him scratching his belly, giggling. It was such an adorable sight.

"I want you to-" He turned when he realized that Toby wasn't paying any attention to him and he began to get frustrated. So he whistled to get Toby's attention and indeed it did get Toby's attention. He stamped his foot impatiently and coughed disapprovingly at Toby. Olivia slid off of his belly and landed in my arms. She giggled a bit and I smiled at her and set her down.

Toby rolled over and smiled at Basil. Basil resumed his task.

"Good. Now Toby..." he reached into his coat, "Toby, I want you to find...THIS fiend!" He quickly pulled the hat out of his coat and instantly the hound growled at the small hat dangerously!

"Yes..you know his type," for some odd reason, after every sentence fragment Basil growled as if he were Toby, urging the dog on, "a villain...a scoundrel! Low brow...close set eyes...broken wing-" Toby got confused at that last part.

"Oh, he's a peg legged bat with a broken wing," he explained nonchalantly, until...he resumed his snarling and tempting the dog, "yes...that's the spirit! Yes, got his scent?"

Toby nodded with a huge smile as his tongue hung out.

"Ha ha! Good boy! Good boy!"

Toby turned to face us when Basil attempted to put on Toby's leash which had...honestly...appeared out of freaking no where! Basil came up from behind Toby and cleared his throat before continuing.

"Miss Flanchester!"

"Flaversham!" The three of us corrected him in unison.

"Whatever. Your father..is as good as found!" He hooked Toby's leash to his collar then gave Toby an order.

"Toby..."

The hound pointed himself in the direction of the door, ready for his command.

"Sick 'em!"

*CRASH*

Toby accidentally stepped on Basil before taking off! Still holding onto the rope though, he took off with toby flying through the air as he hung on for life!

"Yikes! TALLYHO! HA HA, ha ha!" We heard his yells fade in the distance as we heard the dog running down a flight of stairs.

Dawson, Olivia, and I ran to the top of the stair case, staring at the bottom level at Basil making his way on top of the dog.

"You mean, we- we're riding on.. h-him?" Dawson said with deep worry.

"Don't worry, I-I'm sure we'll be..uh.. fine."

Olivia just giggled with merriment and I admired her enthusiasm.

_Oh God...I turn into a mouse, FIGHT with one of my favourite Disney characters of all time, and I'm riding a dog on the same day. Please...just let me wake up...all I want is to feel somewhat sane again._

* * *

_Sorry I'm cutting this chapter short, but I sort of thought of an idea at quite an inopportune time. Hear me out, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me your opinion on my idea! What if since I showed up in this alternate world of the great mouse detective as half-human, Prof. Ratigan is somehow given the power to read my innermost thoughts and my head? I think it's actually kind of creative, and it gives me a chance to write the next chapter surrounding Ratigan's discovery of my presence in this world and his discovery of reading my mind! And...remember the locket around my neck? Someone will steal that locket from me in the toy shop scene and give it to the Professor...therefore he will discover MORE about me and THEN his FULL evil plan will take form..._


	11. A New Prize in the Eyes of Evil

**_A Prize in the Eyes of Evil_**

Another short chapter, I'm so sorry. But as I said, it's something revolving around Ratigan's discovery of my existence...

* * *

**(Ratigan's P.O.V)**

I ordered my men to give me peace after my little moment of glory. *sigh* A criminal mastermind like me could not be more proud of the accomplishments made rarely by so few. But then, having so many slow witted henchman can become truly a problem. Often getting in the way, failing to comply to my orders...however, they can be sort of useful in a situation. They make delightful meals for my _precious _Felicia when she becomes the victim of an uproarious appetite! They make excellent slaves to carry out the...dirtier jobs I cannot seem to carry out myself. And of course they can make brilliant bait. And more importantly, they often end up being the ones caught "red handed" whilst carrying out a crime for me and THEY are the ones living out the consequences for MY schemes. Whether it be time...or in some, not necessarily tragic cases, execution.

Taking in the feeling of complete solitude, I walked outside to take in some air, despite the unsanitary particles you find everywhere down here.

I have never felt so sure of myself, and yet, so deathly angry with...that living hell called 'justice'. Blech! How I HATE the word! But...nothing comes close to saying that...retched, nasty, vulgar, _disgusting name..._

"Basil...!" I violently threw a stone into the nearby puddle, which in my perspective is more like a filthy pond.

I won't make the mistake of underestimating Basil again...he seems to be everywhere, ruining EVERYTHING! Wherever I go, he's there first! Whenever I plan a trap for him he already has someone with him by his side as damn protection! Whenever I find a way to attempt at turning others against him, they're practically praying for his constant safety!

How I just want to take that damn skinny little neck of his and-

"AAAaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

What the hell!? My head! What the- what is happening to me? Why do I feel like I hear voices...? And, why am I seeing such foggy images in my head?

I just need to splash my face, perhaps I'm overthinking all of this, I need something... I need-

Wh-w-who is..who is that? She's...she's lovely... And, why...why am I seeing another mouse in the water..? It's not even a reflection! it's just a clear visual image! Almost as if caused by ma-.

NO! Absolutely not! There is no such thing as magic and sorcery. But that doesn't explain why I'm seeing such a beautiful creature appear in clear moving picture on the water.

Wait, she's speaking...

"_Basil! How exactly are all four of us supposed to stay on without falling off? I mean, this is a dog. There's not much to hang on to." _She spoke in a pure voice.

_"Not to worry my dear, we'll all just have to hold on to each other for safety." _

Retched detective...when he spoke, the image flashed onto him. On top of that ginormous mongrel of his. That creature has nearly hurt my Felicia on more than one occasion.

_"Come now, let's away."_

_"Basil, this isn't exactly..ugh..an easy...TASK!" _The young woman slipped off the mutt trying to climb him.

_"Take my hand, miss."_

She took his hand and he pulled her up onto the animal, and placed her in front of him, placing her hands on the leash. I studied the look on her face, there was a look I knew well...and I shivered at the idea of a lovely creature like her actually having feelings for...that simpleton sitting behind her. Her eyes had that sparkle of revelation, and her hands were shaking a little. She must have caught herself in the moment and she shook her head, banishing any trace of the feeling she had away. A good thing, too, I noticed her cheeks had a near blush on them before.

_"Perhaps you'd like to take control, my lady." _Basil smiled at her, keeping his hands on the leash, touching her hands as well, making me gag. The smile on his face, it wasn't the usual smirk I had seen him make in our previous ventures of vengence. It was a genuine smile, a happy one. And it confused me immensely. Then I imagined...

_Could that stiff hearted detective be growing feelings? For this young woman...?_

Too delicious to be true. I kept my eyes on the moving images.

_"What?! I can't control him! He's a thousand times my size!"_

_"Give it a chance. You may find it thrilling. I always do."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Trust me, my dear."_

Her hands began to shake a little less. And her breathing seemed much more calm.

_"Basil! *Oomph!* How exactly are we to find that creature?" _A stout mouse in a grey suit inquired, struggling to get onto the dog.

_"Not to worry, Dawson! This, and Toby here, is all we need for the task."_

Basil raised his arm and revealed a small black hat that looked so deathly similar to-

"FIDGET!" I shouted in fury to the sky.

That little stupid idiot of a sidekick let himself like that! I'm going to-

_"So once we find that thing, we'll find my daddy?"_

_"Most certainly."_

Her...daddy? Oh..right. Flaversham. I nearly forgot about that fool's daughter. She may come in handy...

_"So...uummm...how do we make Toby go?" _

Basil leaned into the woman's ear and whispered something.

_"Uhhh...Toby...sick 'em?" _She said, questionably.

She screamed in surprise as the dog took off out the door.

As the dog continued running down the dark, dirty streets of London, the girl continued to hold onto the dog's leash with a strong grip, gasping every now and then. I noticed Basil's arms around the young woman's waist tighten, and a blush forming slightly on her cheeks. Behind them, the small child mouse was holding onto Basil's waist while the chubby one was holding onto the dog's tail, quite terrified.

_"The thrill of the hunt, eh Dawson?!" _Basil cried out to the stout one with a big grin.

_"O-oh! Q-qu- quite!"_

_"Oooohoohoo! Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now!"_

After that, the image disappeared.

I can't imagine why on Earth this was possible.

This power of seeing these images as they transpire is probably one of the strangest...yet most astounding thing I've ever seen. What a wonderful way to poke in.

And that girl...she was rather a sight for sore eyes...if I didn't now any better, I'd say she'd make a lovely addition to my court as soon as we finish off the Queen...

The small one, Flaversham's daughter..may prove useful somehow as well... Yes. Two new additions to my plan. One more deliciously perfect than the next.

...

* * *

Okay so the next chapter should be a lot more fun to write seeing as how we're leaving some of this explaining stuff and boring matters to rest.


	12. The Toy Store

_**Chaos in the Toy Shop**_

It grew to be about ten minutes of this bumpy ride to the toy shop. My God did it make me feel terribly ill! Eventually, when we reached our destination, Basil took hold of the leash from behind and commanded Toby to a stop. Toby was stopped at the edge of the curb and walked over to the toy shop window. Basil politely scooted me to the side and gracefully found himself the balance to stand. He hopped off of Toby's nose in Triumph.

"Splendid job, Toby!" He exclaimed with a smile.

I looked behind me to see Olivia already standing, and I helped her over to the edge of Toby's nose where she reached her arms out to Basil with a sweet smile, gesturing that she'd need help across. He rolled his eyes and held his arms out as well, and she jumped. She nearly missed his arms, making me gasp, but Basil caught her safely, and set her down onto the window sill. I would have thought of getting off myself if my ears hadn't perked at the noise of Dawson's struggling. I ran across Toby's back and helped the older mouse across. Toby growled at Dawson and blew him off of his snout, sending him tumbling across the sill and straight into Basil, making me giggle a little. I stepped slowly off of Toby's head and onto his snout as I prepared myself to jump.

"Wait!"

I missed the edge, and gasped and found myself dangling on the edge of the sill, but with Basil's hands clasping mine. His face was too close for comfort to mine. At this point honestly, the Disney nerd inside me was expecting him to whisper "_long live the king..._" and push me off the edge...don't deny it...you would've thought the same damn thing.

I used my own strength and he used his to pull me back up. I stood and gained my composure again.

"I said 'wait'." Basil gave me a stern look.

"You thought that would have helped after I had already jumped?"

He had an unamused expression on his face as he looked away from me.

"Now, Toby, sit!" Basil commanded the hound.

The dog sat there smiling at him. Doing nothing.

Basil stomped over a few paces and commanded again.

"Toby," he gestured with a finger, "sit."

"Sit Toby!" Olivia exclaimed with an adorable smile that made me smile broadly.

He sat, the silly hound.

Olivia looked up at Basil smiling as Basil looked down at her with an annoyance in his gaze.

"Good boy..." he muttered. "If you'll excuse me," he brushed passed her.

"You be good now! We're going to find me father.." She patted his nose.

I stood to the side, leaning against the window with my hands resting in my pockets, unsure of what purpose I could serve at the moment. Basil crawled along the window sill possibly looking for some kind of clue, and he looked up towards where I was leaning and as he hummed to himself, he spotted something.

"Aha!" He exclaimed happily, and carefully moved me to the side. "Here, is our friend's entrance."

He pointed at a tiny hole in one of the smaller circular designs in the window frame, only big enough where I could fit my index finger but nothing more.

"B-but, Basil! How could he fit through such a tiny-" Dawson questioned.

"Ah-ah, observe Doctor!" He cut off Dawson's question and stuck the doctor's finger right into the tiny hole.

Dawson walked backwards, opening the mouse sized...or in this case..BAT sized..window as if it was a door! All the while, Basil stood to the side watching with a smug grin and his arms folded over his chest. His whole demeanor at that moment made me butterflies come back. Damn him!

"Basil...you astound me!" Dawson spoke quite excitedly before being cut off by Basil again.

He shushed the doctor and climbed in through the window and gestured Olivia and I over. I crawled in first and then picked up the girl under the arms, pulled her through, and set her down, and I waited for Dawson to crawl through. He shut the window behind himself as Basil walked ahead of the three of us, observing our newfound, and dare I say..rather creepy..surroundings. I've never been a fan of dolls myself, especially not now since they towered over me like the freaking Chrysler building!

We continued walking forward until Dawson behind me bumped into the leg of one of the creepier china dolls standing over us like a monster! He accidentally begged pardon from the doll, just out of habit before realizing it was just a toy. A ginormous one.

"Oh..my...Well upon my word! I've never seen so many toys.." He muttered to me.

"Behind _any_ of which could lurk our _bloodthirsty assassin_! So _please_, doctor! Be VERY careful..." Basil warned.

The three of us continued walking on being as aware of our surroundings as we could while basil was being overly sneaky, almost ninja like. We kept looking at the multitude of toys that you would not find lots of in toy stores of my time. Jack-in-the-boxes, large clown dolls...God...why all these toys were crazy terrifying was beyond me...

We reached a toy ladder that lead to a second floor or shelf.

Basil stood to the side.

"After you, Miss Whidby."

I looked up the ladder, and thanked myself for not being the type of girl who liked wearing skirts.

I climbed the ladder with Basil right behind me, then Olivia, and Dawson. We reached the top and continued to walk on very carefully, tiptoeing most of the way. There were toy soldiers, miniature stuffed animals, and board games. Everything seemed so quiet minus our creaking steps on the wood. All of a sudden a remembered...

"Wait!" I whispered loudly.

Too late!

There was loud band music coming from a fireman band music box a distance away that made Dawson jump right into Basil's arms and mine! Olivia must have flipped the switch on that damn thing.

Basil grunted and dropped Dawson and threw himself at the music box, throwing the switch off, killing the band and its music.

"_Please_! Quiet..." He scolded the child. He looked up sternly at Dawson and I.

"Don't let this girl our of your _sight_!" He commanded, and off he went running off to poke around some more. While Dawson stood there frozen in a salute position, obviously he is one to become nervous by Basil's hard tone, I stood with one hand on my hip as Olivia walked up to me.

"Now, Olivia honey..stay close to the doctor and I from now on, alright?"

She nodded and hugged my hand as we caught up to Basil.

We began to walk across a large chess board, which quite fascinated me, but Basil being the smug one moved a random pawn to a random space on the board in front of us, seemingly entertained by his own imagination at the moment. But then he pulled out his magnifying glass as he stepped off the board.

"Ah ha! Evidence...of our peg-legged adversary!" He whispered to Dawson and I while pointing at a long trail of footprints...one foot and one dot, clearly the peg-leg.

He stood straight and stepped towards me and handed me the magnifying glass carefully. I looked at him rather confused.

"Care to try your hand at these footprints young lady?"

"Me? Why?"

"You seem to have an interest in what I do, give it a try of your own, Miss."

I took the magnifying glass from his hand slowly and delicately, making sure he was being completely serious. But...I was holding his magnifying glass...HIS magnifying glass! The great mouse detective's magnifying glass! I had to hold my breath for countless moments before the serious nature of our situation came rushing back to me. I walked to the set of footprints, and followed them carefully, and coming close to a sharp corner of blocks. The detective stuck close to my side, our hips constantly brushing against one another as I continued lurking forward, attempting my hardest to ignore him. We stepped around the corner and with each step, I trod lower and lower to the ground, keeping my eyes fixated only on the bat's prints. I kept going until I nearly ran into a toy that was a bit above my height and Basil's. We stopped and observed it as we stood in front of it. It was a toy soldier. Well...a _naked_ or undressed toy soldier more like. Basil stood before it with a very serious focused expression.

"Hmmm...how very odd..."

"What is it, Basil?" Dawson asked coming to stand beside Basil.

"Isn't it _painfully_ obvious, doctor? These dolls have been _stripped _of their uniforms. And...not by any child either..."

He stooped low to the ground and observed the prints again, looking at Olivia who kneeled in front of him as well. He looked over his shoulder and noticed another thing out of place.

"Hello.." He smirked and took off, I followed suit keeping my pace carefully.

He came upon a small row of mechanical toys. Or...toys that used to be mechanical, anyway. The gears and everything inside them were missing!

"Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys..." He whispered across to me.

"Why would they do such a thing?"

"We can't form a conclusion to that question yet, my dear."

...

Little did we know...we were being watched as we spoke...

...

_**Fidget's P.O.V**_

That damn detective! Boss won't like this...how am I gonna tell him...

Hey! The toy maker's daughter! She was on my list...

I didn't remember the detective ever having some lady tag-along. Even a _pretty _one. She's sure dressed funny though...hmm...boss might like her..

Wait. List. List! Where's my list?!

...

_**My P.O.V**_

Dawson looked down and spotted something on the floor. It was a piece of paper, and he analyzed it for a good few seconds.

"Basil.."

"Please, doctor, I'm trying to concentrate."

"But Basil, I-"

All of us suddenly heard the sound of toys being wound up and music coming from several of them, and many of them also moved around in so many different ways. Lots of them creepy as well...

Basil and I stared at each other in utter confusion and uneasiness. How did all of these toys become active?

I looked back at Dawson, who in turn had the exact same look of uneasiness on his face. Then I realized something was missing...someone was missing...

Wait...

"Olivia!" I cried out.

We turned and heard a maniacal laugh and followed the sound.

"Quickly, you two!" Basil ran with us barely ahead of me.

Ahead of us we saw Fidget, carrying a brown sack on his back, and Olivia was inside it! And he turned when a gigantic toy came rolling in our direction!

"Look out!" Basil cried out to us.

He grabbed my wrist and ran in the opposite direction away from the toy that seemed to try and roll over the three of us! He yanked Dawson and I to the side, and Dawson hit his head as he rammed right into the body of a child size drum, knocking him half unconscious.

"*gasp* Doctor!" I rushed over to him, his eyes were hardly open and he was a bit loopy.

"Stay here with Dawson, I'll catch that fiend!" Basil ran on ahead.

"What?! Absolutely not! Doctor, here, sit tight, okay?" I left him with his head propped up by my jacket as I ran to catch up to the detective.

I caught up to Basil and as I ran at his side, through our panting, he began to scold me.

"Miss Whimsy, I told you to stay with the doctor!"

"For the last time, it's WHIDBY! It's not too difficult to pronounce you know! And secondly, he's fine, but we need to catch that bat!"

"Honestly, why must you be so diffic-"

"_Watch out!"_ I yelled as a mechanical toy of a knight on a horse came charging at us at fast speed. I pushed Basil out of the way and we both crashed to the floor with me on top of him. We came back to ourselves and he and I both blushed slightly at the predicament until we heard more clatter up ahead. I jumped off of him quickly and ran on ahead.

"Hannah! Wait! You can't handle that cretin on your own! Wait!"

I payed little attention and continued to run.

...

_**Basil's P.O.V**_

Damnation! Why doesn't that girl EVER listen?!

I suppose we'll have to work with this, I'll cut Fidget off at that mountain of blocks!

I dashed from the spot where Hannah and I had landed and I hopped onto a toy that let me bounce from place to place. I used this to hop across the shelves and avoid various smaller toys as I hurried to catch up to them.

I finally landed on the shelf where there was an enormous mountain of blacks and smaller toys. I spotted him! Climbing up the blocks! I didn't hesitate to jump from block to block as I grabbed one and then the other, I managed to get extremely close and soon the bat and I met at the very top of the tower, I jumped up to grab hold of him when I suddenly crashed into Miss Whidby!

...

_**My P.O.V**_

I gasped as I jumped to grab the bat and I crashed heads with Basil! He and I groaned as we collided and Fidget jumped above us grabbing hold of the edge of the open skylight.

Basil and I fell down opposite sides of the pile, but all the while, the blocks were all coming down on top of us! I screamed as I fell to the very bottom and blocks and toys all came crashing down on top of me.

And for the second time in my experience, everything, once again, went black.


	13. Can You Hear Me?

**_Can You Hear Me?_**

Have you ever been caught in a flood and a car crash at the same time? I haven't...but that is what the situation felt like. You've been thrown out the window as soon as you crash, and there's glass breaking, and the awful noise, and then you feel something pulling you under, like the flood. No matter how hard you try to fight it, the more you're succumbing to the flood's biggest purpose, to wipe out whatever resistance there is left. Because really, nothing can truly stop a flood...no matter how hard you try.

That blackness was so familiar to me at this point, that the term "hello darkness, my old friend" was a major underestimation.

The last thing I remember were the sounds of my own screaming, and a male voice calling out my name...who was it again? I couldn't remember.

I try to open my eyes, but instead of my own home, I see my mother...

Hands folded.

Eyes shut.

In her casket.

As my older sister Brianna and I stood over her. Tears were rolling down her pale cheeks as I clenched her hand tightly. She knew I was fighting the emotional breakdown I was on the verge of for the sake of everyone else there. Just the cold, pained, hurt expression on my face at the time was enough to make me want to rush to my sister and give her the tightest hug in the world, seeing as how the me from that past moment didn't have the mental stability to do so without losing her grip in front of everyone.

The memory fast forwarded to standing in the hallway outside the visitation room behind a locked door after the final burial was all over, on my knees, sobbing while holding my shawl close to myself as my sister held me. She was crying as hard as I was, making me feel both comfort, and guilt. I had made her endure holding her tears in front of the casket. I thought I could handle it, but she couldn't... I was selfish.

I saw myself graduate high school a straight A student, but with no friends by my side like everyone else. I had never felt so much need to just be acknowledged that I was all alone. But I realized quickly that that would make me selfish for wanting such a thing.

Now I see myself standing at the edge of a lake, staring at my face in the reflection in the water, letting the wind blow my hair wherever it pleased while my hands kept themselves folded behind my back.

I felt so alone. Then. And now. In front of me was the memory, and behind me was all black, lingering, like the loneliness and frustration that followed me for the rest of my life after losing my parents.

As I walked closer to my past self, all of a sudden, I heard evil chuckles all around me, but it was all one voice. My past self still stood there, barely motionless, when dark fogged enveloped her completely, taking her away without a single cry of distress from her. All a sudden the image in front of me disappeared, and I found myself turning to face the demonically evil face of...

Ratigan!

"W-what are you doing here?? Leave me alone! Leave her alone! Get out of h-"

He picked me up bridal style and caressed my hair and purred in my ear.

"You are mine...you know you can't escape me, my dear. Just relax...and surrender yourself to me, my queen..."

"No! I'll _never_ be yours!" I turn my head away.

"You will! You just need a little...attitude adjustment..." he smirked as he pulled my face close to his, nearly bringing me in to a kiss, when his eyes became hypnotic red, forcing me to obey his wishes. The kiss was almost sealed when-

"Hannah! Can you hear me? Miss! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

I awoke near screaming until my eyes met those of Doctor Dawson. A very comforting and kind set of eyes that I was ecstatic to see after that painful nightmare.

"Doctor Dawson! Thank God..." I buried my face in his shoulder as I began to cry from the sheer terror I felt throughout my dream.

"Sssshh, there, there. It's alright Miss Whidby, you're alright, whatever it was, it can't hurt you now." He said gently before pulling away for a moment to check my head.

"I'm afraid you suffered a dreadful fall from that pile of toys. You have a medium sized bump on the side of your head."

I reached my hand to my head, and I felt the bump, still a little fuzzy as to what had happened before.

"Doctor, what...what just happened?"

"Well as far as I'm concerned, you and Basil went on ahead of me after I hit my head on that drum."

"Oh! I nearly forgot about that! Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine my dear. But then I heard a loud noise and the shelves shook a little and I heard screaming. It sounded like you and Basil."

_Basil??? Oh no!_

"Basil!" I uttered worriedly.

I stood up, a little dizzy at first, then I remembered something else.

"Olivia! Oh no, he took her We have to find Basil! Doctor, hurry!"

I ran along the edge of the crumbled mountain of toys with Dawson close behind me, until I pushed two big toys out of the way to reveal the detective caught on a pull string of a china doll crying "Mama! Mama!", and it was still going up and down.

"Basil!" I cried out, rushing to him.

He grunted in reply as he attempted to unknot himself from the pull string.

"Basil," I continued, "Olivia...Olivia, she-"

"She's gone, Hannah! Confound it! I told you two to watch over the girl!" Basil shouted at us.

The string unknotted itself, sending Basil tumbling to the ground with a grunt. He stood up, frustratedly flipping his Inverness coat out of his face.

"Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster! Soon to be in the clutches in the most _depraved_ mind in all of _London! _I should have known BETTER than to-"

**_Basil's_****_ P.O.V_**

I ceased my train of thought when I heard quiet sobbing coming from the girl.

_Please don't tell me I'm the cause of her tears._I looked and also saw Dawson casting his face down in shame and guilt.

The girl had her back to me and had her arms folded as she was leaning against the pile. Clearly she didn't want to face me, but I couldn't have that. I wanted to be stern, but not as much as I needed to be gentle.

"I-I say...erm...Hannah?" I asked nervously.

"Poor Olivia...I promised her I'd keep her safe...I promised. I promised her I'd help her find her father too. Now I've let her down."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down, I should have known she had felt just as bad about our given position as I did.

"Don't worry, my dear. It's not..._ entirely _hopeless." I gave her a semi-cheerful smile.

She didn't seem to notice me. And for some reason, it made me feel a hint of pain in my chest...

"We'll get her back." I smiled more reassuringly, placing my hand on her shoulder, attempting to turn her to face me.

"Basil..." I heard her say quietly, and I finally turned her towards me.

Her face was slightly brightened with hope, and her eyes seemed a little more sparkling than usual, most likely due to her tears, the same which seemed to leave marks on her cheeks. And I had to fight the feeling that made me want to wipe those years away. That moment, I took in all of the details of her features. Her gray eyes, the way the shorter strands of her brown hair accented her innocent face, the tiny hint of rosiness to her cheeks. Indeed, she seemed to have a very fair face despite the soft brown coloring of her fur. I immediately found myself lost in staring, and I fought an unexpected urge that became stronger the longer I focused on her.

"Do you truly think there's a chance, Basil?" Dawson stepped over to us, the same hope in his voice as Hannah.

Breaking my concentration, I took this opportune moment to focus back on what was _most_ important, and I released her shoulders from my grip, and I stepped away to take my wooden pipe out of my coat pocket.

"There's _ALWAYS _a chance doctor," I lit my pipe as I stared off into Oblivion, in deep concentration as I tried my hardest to come up with a new course of action, instead of letting myself become too engulfed in her face..

**_My P.O.V_**

I watched Basil with some interest as he started pacing with both hands behind his back as he puffed on his pipe. A serious, and focused expression taking over his face.

_Why does this seem too familiar? _I thought to myself.

I walked over to Dawson, and I stuffed my hands in my pocket.

"I hope you don't feel entirely to blame for this, my dear," he looked my way with a sympathetic expression.

"Of course I do...I was the one in charge of keeping an eye on her...ugh..I feel stupid..." I kicked the air directly above the floor in frustration.

"Don't think that, Hannah, this was my mistake just as much as yours. I just hope that you don't think that there's no hope. Basil's right, we WILL get her back. No matter what happens. And I'm sure the three of us can work together to reunite Miss Flaversham with her father. And...possibly reunite you with your family, if it's possible."

I looked at him for a few moments and smiled, until I cast a doubtful glance at the ground.

_My family..._

"Right..." I sighed.

I reached up to hold my locket, but to find nothing but empty air.

"M-my necklace! It's gone!"

"What?" Dawson asked.

"Her locket. Her rounded, silver locket with the delicate design on the front. Indeed, I noticed it missing too after seeing you after the failure of an attempt to catch the creature that took the child." Basil stopped in his tracks and answered Dawson's question.

"It's been missing since that time, and you didn't tell me?" I looked at him crossly.

"I figured you knew. But then again I also had my mind set on something much more important than some piece of missing jewelry."

"It's not just _'some piece of missing jewelry'_, it was something very important to me!"

"That's what most women say when they lose something like that, miss Hannah."

I ignored his last comment and stepped back to my original spot next to Dawson.

"I'm sorry about the necklace, miss Whidby. I'm sure it was extremely important." Dawson touched my arm gently.

"Thank you, doctor. It's alright. I just hope no one else finds it.."

"Why? Don't you want it returned?"

"Yes, but..."

I knew that if someone found my locket, the first thing they'd do is open it, and they'd see a modern photo of a couple of human girls. One would be me, and one would be my much older sister. In my mouse body, I look way too similar to my human self for it to be a coincidence, especially considering that the necklace itself is now mouse sized.

"I can't say..." I look away, afraid to make eye contact.

"Alright, dear."

Dawson looked down again, stuffing his own hands in his coat pockets. I hear a crinkling noise, and look to my left to see Dawson holding a piece of paper, attempting to read the offhand handwriting.

I heard him muttering the words on the note..

"'Get the following: Tools, gears, girl, unifo-"

"What?" Basil stepped in without warning, snatching the note from the doctor's hands, startling him. Basil read it over.

"Dawson... you've DONE it! This list is _precisely_ what we need!"

"What?" Dawson and I asked in unison.

"Quickly, back to Baker Street!" He took off running, picking his hat off the ground, making his way to the window we entered from.

Dawson and I took off running after him, the doctor struggling, of course.

_Why do I have a very bad feeling about this? _I thought to myself, scared to know the answer.

Meanwhile, a certain bumbling peg legged bat sang merrily to himself as he made his way back to the hideout. He got everything! the tools, the gears, the uniforms, and even the girl! He knew his boss would be very happy.

He also smirked as he twirled the pretty silver locket he snatched from the pretty lady mouse's neck.


End file.
